


stay with me a little longer

by misplaced_thoughts_and_troubled_ideas



Series: Stay With Me A Little Longer [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Stanford University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misplaced_thoughts_and_troubled_ideas/pseuds/misplaced_thoughts_and_troubled_ideas
Summary: Emily Sonnett begins college ready to prove she's the best soccer player Stanford has ever seen. What she's not ready for is the freckled face brunette that continues to catch her off guard and slowly steal more and more of her attention and time.Kelley O'Hara has never been one to only give her attention to one girl, well unless that was Alex demanding it. But when she meets Emily she immediately finds herself captivated and doing anything and everything to keep her by her side.





	1. stay next to me where you're safe

Soccer had always been important to me. I remember spending my Sundays not at church, but instead fascinated by the smell of fresh cut grass and kicking a ball around a white lined field. Falling in love with footy had been almost instant to me, and I haven’t looked back since those Sunday’s.

The years of my childhood are all labeled by what soccer tournaments my family had to attend, or what college camps I should attend in the summer in order to get the most eyes on me, in an attempt to get recruited by the best programs I could.

And finally that day came.

I think my parents always hoped I would attend a school close to home, or at least somewhere around the great state of Georgia. But when I stepped on campus at Stanford I knew that I had found my home away from home. It took a while to convince my parents but soon enough I found myself packing my things to move out west.

And that brought me here, in front of my dorm, holding way too many boxes and hoping I wouldn’t drop any as I ascended the stairs to my room located three grueling floors above the main lobby. Finally, after what felt like hours I moved the last of my boxes into my dorm. I felt my pocket buzz and had received a message from my soon to be roommate.

**Lindsey: Hey Sonn! I think I’m about to pull onto campus if maybe you wanted to help a girl out and move some of my things in (;**

Honestly, taking another trip up and down those stairs was the ABSOLUTE last thing I wanted to do, but I knew I had to make a good impression on the girl that was about to not only be my roommate but also my teammate for at least the next year.

**Emily: Sure thing! Just let me know where you’re here!**

Moving Lindsey’s stuff went much quicker since we had the two of us doing it, and climbing the stairs wasn’t near as hard when you were planning how your first year of college was going to go with your new roomie and hopefully best friend. After about a half an hour Linds had moved all of her things in and we had another hour before we had to be at our first meeting for soccer. We decided to go to the cafe and grab a quick dinner to satisfy our grumbling stomachs. There we ran into some of our other teammates, Rose, Sammy, and Mal were also freshmen who had moved in earlier today. While I thought three stories of stairs was too much, I learned they all lived on the fifth floor and instantly felt much better about only having to climb three flights of stairs for the rest of the year. We got to know each other a little better while scarfing down our food and then eventually heading down to the fieldhouse to have our first official soccer meeting of the year.

“Alright alright let’s get this meeting started so we can kick off the season and get those fitness tests out of the way as soon as possible!” Coach began going over all the rules and expectations we would have for this season. 6 am workouts, the nutrition guide we were going to be given, and what we should expect when traveling to other schools. I, being the attentive player I am, only started to daze out once she went over what to eat and what not to eat the night before a game for what felt like the fifth time.

My eyes started to wander around the room as I recognized some of the player’s I had seen when looking up the roster. Alex, the leading goal scorer for the team was attempting to pay attention to every word Coach said, but was being distracted by a girl which I believe went by the name of Tobin. Tobin very obviously was unable to sit still for very long and kept tapping her fingers on the table while simultaneously kicking her left foot against Alex’s chair. I could see the tension building in Alex’s face as Tobin continued to fidget. You could tell she was trying to control the building anger, but after what seemed like the fiftieth time of Tobin kicking the chair, Alex quickly turned and whispered something in her ear that immediately made her stop and sit much straighter and stiller than she had before. Apparently, it was something that made the freckled-faced girl to Alex’s left burst out in laughter which causes the whole room to go quiet for second at the newfound sound that wasn’t coach going on about rules and regulations.

“Something you would like to share with the group O’Hara?” Coach said sternly as she was obviously upset about the sudden interruption.

“Oh nothing in particular, except that if Tobin doesn’t get a chance to get up and walk around soon Alex might end her right here and we’re going to be down one amazing left forward,” the freckled-faced girl, no O’Hara, casually responded as if she wasn’t even phased by the venom which was dripping from coach’s previous question.

“Well, I guess we probably should call it a night then, wouldn’t want to lose poor Tobin before the season even starts. Alright well, I will see you girls bright and early next Monday morning for fitness tests and the start of our practices!”

And with that everyone started to move out of their chairs and stretch their legs after a wearing two-hour meeting. Linds and I began to head back up to our dorms before I hand very abruptly pulled up back and turned us around.

“Whoa, whoa, where do you two think you’re going?” the girl who had just saved us from coach’s meeting was now looking at both of us as if going back to our dorm was the last thing we should be doing.

“Um… well, I mean…” I begin to stutter unable to piece together the very simple words of ‘going back to the dorms’.

She just smirks and I instantly feel my ears go red. _Am I getting flustered? No, surely not I just met this girl._ “Having a hard time there Sonnett?”

“Wait how do you know my name?”

“Well I mean there’s only so many newcomers this year I figured it would be rude not to know the names of my new teammates,” she laughs, “I’m Kelley by the way, just in case you didn’t know,” she quickly winks at me. I feel my stomach flutter slightly, there’s something interesting and about this new girl and my whole body sure wanted to let me know. _Quit it, I don’t have time for this right now._

In the time I have finished this internal conversation with myself Alex has pulled up in her car with Tobin in the passenger seat and Kelley is pulling both Linds and I into the backseat.

“Alright fish here’s the deal, Becky is having a kickoff party tonight with the whole team and you two need to change within 10 minutes of me dropping you off at the dorm otherwise you will not have a ride and you will need to find another way to the party,” Alex informs us as she pulls right in front of dorm. Linds and I run out of the car as we hear Alex yell in the background, “your time starts now!!”

After frantically changing into a casual white t-shirt and jean shorts, Linds and I rush down to hear Alex counting down the seconds

“TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN…”

We’re able to side into the back seat before she starts to say six and both Tobin and Kelley are laughing as they see the panic look on our face.

“Alright, Al that’s enough, I’m sure you’ve asserted your dominance on them enough just let get us to the party in one piece,” Kelley chuckles as Al turns around and gives her a dirty look.

“I’m not asserting anything Kel, I just care about being places on time unlike some of us”

“Sure whatever you need to tell yourself princess,” Tobin quips as Alex shoots her a glare and then decides driving and being on time to the party is more important than continuing the current conversation that is happening between the three of them.

The car remains mostly silent besides the radio station in the background as we make our way to Becky’s house. We pull up to the house and I can hear the music playing and people yelling and making all sorts of noise. Linds has been pulled away with Alex as Tobin follows in tow, leaving Kelley and me outside the car.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be anything too crazy,” Kelley smiles at me trying to convince me that the house currently booming music and… did I just hear a loud crash? Is supposed to be anything but crazy.

“You know for some reason I’m not sure I believe you O’Hara.”

She snickers and sighs, “you know… that’s not completely unfair of you, but trust me just stick by my side and you’ll be just fine.”

The kindness in her voice catches me off guard a little and as she grabs my hand to lead me to the mayhem that is for certain occurring inside, I trust her.

_Okay, just don’t leave the pretty girl’s side and you’ll be fine._

But oh I should have known, this night was going to be anything but fine.


	2. captivated by you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you're enjoying this story so far! I'm trying to update as much as possible!

# stay with me a little longer

### captivated by you

The instant smell of alcohol hit me as soon as Kelley opened the door. The chaos erupted around us and I felt myself grab a little tighter on the hand that was leading me to an unknown location. Noticing the newfound pressure on her hand Kelley turned her head slightly back towards me and gave me a side smile as suddenly I found her pull me closer.

_And by closer I mean all of a sudden her hand was on my back and I was trying desperately to not think of the hand newly placed on my lower back and instead tried to focus on the words coming from her lips… mouth, I mean mouth, it’s probably better if I don’t think about her lips either_

“Sonnett, please tell me you’ve at least been to a party before” she jibes at me.

“Don’t worry O’Hara I’ve been to parties before, just maybe not one this big…”

She laughs and before I know it has continued to lead me somewhere in the house. We’re brushing past body after body and Kelley is doing a remarkable job at making her way through the very crowded party. A few times she gets stopped by people who are excited to see her and she promises them she’ll catch up with them later. Finally, it appears that we have reached our destination as Kelley opens the door in front of her and we enter a dimly lit room.

“Well gosh Kell, if you wanted to get me alone in your room all you had to do was ask,” I continue our banter from before, not allowing her to get the last remark. _And maybe I wanted to test the waters a little, see how she would handle a flirtatious comment._ However, my jab doesn’t seem to even phase the brunette as she just laughs and rolls her eyes.

“First off, if I was trying to get you in my room, I would have at least bought you dinner first. And second off, this isn’t my room so you don’t have to worry about that.”

Before I’m able to fire off any type of response I see her grab a pair of jeans and a shirt that someone must have left for her to change into once she got there.

“Now stay right their Sonny, wouldn’t want you to wander off and get lost at this big college party before I even had the chance to get you a drink and show you around,” she winks and then disappears to quickly change. I roll my eyes and murmur under my breath about how I could figure it out if I really wanted to. But nonetheless, I sit on the bed and begin to study the room as I wait for Kelley to get changed.

\---

After looking around for a while I come to the conclusion I am currently sitting in Becky’s room. I had seen her earlier at the meeting and knew she was one of the captains of the team. She must have been the one that left the extra clothes out for Kelley. I hear a faint meow as a white and grey cat appears from underneath the bed and starts scratching herself against my leg and begins to purr. I bend over to pet my newfound friend when a voice behind me startles me.

“That’s Missy. I’m not a huge cat fan myself, but Becky loves cats, and Missy isn’t a big fan of anyone, but it seems she really likes you”

I turn to see Kelley has finally changed into her clothes. A fitted black t-shirt with dark washed jeans. Her hair also appears slightly damp, meaning she must have taken a shower. _Wow… I mean, I knew I liked how girls looked, but damn I’ve never seen anything close to how pretty she looks right now._ I must have been way too obvious with my eyes raking up and down Kelley’s body because by the time I’m able to break out of my trance I look up to a smirk forming on her face and I know I’ve messed up.

“Gosh Em, at least buy a girl a drink first before you look at her like that”

She chuckles, content with her shot at me and I immediately feel my entire face go red. _Not the best way to impress your new teammate Em, seriously get it together, what are you a sixteen-year-old boy incapable of keeping it in your pants? Not to mention you’ve just met this girl and she’s your teammate! You know your rules about teammates, especially after.._ I stop the thought before I allow myself to go back down that rabbit hole. There was no way I was going to damper tonight with thoughts of her. But apparently, the damage had already been done as I see Kelley’s face has changed from playful banter to suddenly concerned as if she had crossed a line.

“Oh hey, no sorry I didn’t mean anything by that comment Emily I was just messing around.”

“No, no, it wasn’t you sorry. My head went somewhere else. I’m sorry, you’re totally fine. Trust me.” I reply and when she doesn’t seem to buy it at first I give her a reassuring smile so she knows I’m serious.

“Okayyyy, if you say so. I mean I do look like a snack so I understand if you get distracted by that from time to time.”

I immediately roll my eyes.

“Oh please O’Hara, I’m only interested in full course meals. Snacks never quite fill me up.”

She laughs and nods her head as if she’s agreeing with what I’m saying.

“Okay big shot, why don’t we actually head down to the party so you can start socializing with some full course meals then.”

\---

I had been downstairs socializing and getting to know the soccer team for about an hour now. Kelley had led me into the kitchen where most of the girls were located. I was finally reunited with Lindsey, who seemed to have more than just a few drinks in her, but after I promised her to shotgun a beer later she went off and was dancing and talking to some guy she had just met. Becky was nice enough, saying she was excited to finally have another center back around to talk to. Ali and Ashlyn had said hello, but Ashlyn seemed more interested in proving to Ali that she could in fact consume three beers in under a minute rather than continuing any conversation. As she dragged Ali away to prove this new challenge Ali looked back at me with an apologetic look and mouthed “Well catch up later”. I spotted Alex and Tobin across the room, Alex dancing with some guy I didn’t recognize and Tobin smiling and talking to a girl that I finally made out to be Christen. I made a mental note that this was the only time today I hadn’t seen Tobin fidgeting or looking restless, but instead, she seemed completely captivated by whatever Press was talking to her about.

_Hmm… Interesting, I wonder if there’s any more to that story._

I decide to make a mental note and readdress the thought later maybe with Kelley or Lindsey.

Kelley, on the other hand, had left for the beer pong table after she had decided I was left in good enough hands and wouldn’t get lost. I had been looking over there every once and a while just to see if she was still running the table. And as I checked over there now, that’s exactly what she was doing. I could see her complete focus go on the only cup left across the table and she was definitely in a zone. But then suddenly, as if she had sensed I was watching she looked up directly at me and winked, all while throwing the ball and it landing right into the cup.

“HOLY HELL O’HARA YOU’RE A LIVING LEGEND” the large guy next to her picked her up into a bear hug and swung her around. Only then did she break eye contact with me. I couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy flare up in me, only to have me quickly push it back down.

_Em seriously cut it out. You’ve not only just met this girl, but you don’t even know if she’s into girls like that._ I try to focus instead on the beer in my hand and decided to down the rest of the contents in one swig.

“Here, why don’t you let me get you another one of those”

I turn around to see none other than the beer pong champion herself smiling and grabbing my cup from me.

“Whoa, whoa, are you sure? I don’t want the, what was it again? A living legend to be getting my drinks for me. I’m pretty sure I’m the one who’s supposed to be getting you another round”

“Oh please, Brett just was excited because he beat his buddies he’d run the table ten times tonight, he’s just lucky I was there to carry all of his dead weight,” she turns around to grab another couple beers from the fridge and pops both of the caps off while placing one in my hand and starting on the other. She stares at me for a second and her furrows her brow, thinking long and hard about something before she presses the bottle up to her lips for a second time, taking a long sip of the beer in her hand. She steps towards me and I feel her lips gently graze my ear as she whispers.

“Now, maybe if I had a partner worth playing with I’d be a little more excited about celebrating running the table with them.”

_Excuse me what… did she? No surely not. Did she just imply that I’d be a better partner, and celebrating??? What exactly did she have in mind for that??_ My breath hitches as I feel a newfound pressure to my right hip. _Holy actual fuck_

But before I can even process, I’m not entirely sure that I want to, the pressure from Kelley steadying herself is gone and she’s once again casually leaning against the counter with nothing but a playful smile and a glimmer in her eye.

“But it seems like it’s getting late so I guess we’ll just have to wait till next time. I probably should be getting you home.”

And just like that she slips away and gathers the rest of our misfit group.

\---

About thirty minutes later Lindsey and I find ourselves back in front of our dorm, waving goodbye to Kelley and Alex, as Tobin had decided she would rather spend the rest of her night listening to whatever Christen was going on about then join her roommates on what seemed like an earlier than usual turn in.

“Byeeeeeeeeeeeee Kelllllll and Alllllllll, I looooooove you both soooooo much” Lindsey managed to get out before they both laughed and drove off.

I just smiled and waved still trying to ignore the ever building need in my core since Kelley had whispered in my ear. My right hip still was tingling from the early pressure and I knew that I needed to get it under control right now before something got out of hand.

“Sonnyyyyy, I just, I’m just soooooo happy you’re my roommate”

Lindsey has now placed her arm around me and is staggering towards the entrance of our dorm, pulling me with her whether I like it or not.

I chuckle, “Me too Linds, now why don’t we get you up these stairs and right into bed?”

“Ughhh, why’d you have to remind me? I hate these stairs”

“Haha, me too Linds me too”

\---

It takes Linds throwing up three times and me rubbing her back and holding her hair before she is finally able to get into her bed. As soon as she does though she passes out and I’m left to my own devices. I plug my phone in and see an unexpected text pop up on my screen.

**Beer Pong Champ: Hey, I hope everything went okay with getting back into the dorm! I might have swiped your phone and put my number in. I’m glad y’all came tonight, parties at Becky’s are normally a little calmer than that, but it was the first one of the year so what can you do? Anyways I’m hitting the hay, but I’m sure I’ll see you soon!**

So Kelley had stolen my phone and made her own contact information and everything. How interesting. It was nice of her to check in and make sure we were okay. 

**Sonny: I like the contact name you gave yourself :P But I wouldn’t get too big-headed if I were you. I still need to decide if you’re a good partner or not before you’re deemed a champ. But yes getting into the dorm was fine, getting Lindsey up three flights of stairs and to bed was a whole other monster. But yes the party was fun, thanks for inviting us. See you soon Kell, goodnight!**

I fire back a quick reply before deciding that it’s probably a good idea if I also get some shut-eye tonight. Man, what a first day. I can’t even begin to imagine how the rest of school might go.

_Or who it might go with_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh Sonny, you don't even know what you've gotten yourself in to. What do y'all think if I do the next chapter from Kelley's perspective?


	3. older but not wiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Kelley's POV.  
> Just a relaxing Sunday before the season starts to kick off.

//Kelley’s POV//

I feel the slight buzzing on my wrist as my alarm goes off.

_Ughhh, it can’t already be 6 am. You’ve really got to stop doing this to yourself Kelley._

I open my eyes and just stare at the ceiling as I try to convince myself to slide out of my comfortable, oh so warm and comfortable bed. _Come on Kel, this is going to have to happen sooner or later._ I finally get out of my bed and can immediately feel the pounding inside of my head hit me like a ton of bricks. _Yup, okay, definitely deserve that._ I will my body to the bathroom where I manage to spill a few Advil’s into my hand. I place them swiftly into my mouth quickly trailed by a swig of water. I grab a few more and walk out to the counter to place two tablets followed by a glass of water for Al whenever she wakes up. I scribble down that I’m going for a run, not that she’d be expecting anything else from me on a Sunday morning, but I know she might need a little reminder with the pounding headache she’s sure to wake up with. With that, I lace up my shoes and headed out the door.

I had been running since I had begun high school. I started as a reason to get into shape for soccer, but as I continued running in the morning it just became a sort of quiet time for me. A place I was able to think about the day I had before me and clear my head from anything bothering me. Well, I guess it wasn’t always bothering, for example, my thoughts today were about a certain someone who I wouldn’t consider a bother, but instead a unique addition to my life.

_That’s dangerous Kel, she just got here, you don’t know her… She’s a freshman._

And yet, I couldn’t get those blue eyes and blonde hair out of my mind. As soon as she had gotten in Al’s car I knew I was doomed. I had never seen a girl make a white t-shirt work better for her. And if anyone would know it would be me, I’m not proud of it, _buttttttttt_ I had been to many wet t-shirt contests in my time at college. And none of those girls came even close to how Emily looked.

My breath hitched.

_Okay O’Hara calm it down otherwise you’re not going to be able to breathe for the rest of your run._

I try to focus on anything else besides those piercing blue eyes.

-

I finally make it back to the house to where I find my best friend nursing a bottle of water and groan when I flip on the light switch.

“Kell, you better turn that light off right now or I swear to God I will end your right here, right now,” I swear I can almost visibly see the venom dripping out of her mouth as she says those words.

“Alright, alright princess, just calm down,” I flip the switch back off and join her on the couch and pull her into a big sweaty hug.

“Kell stoppppp, you’re all sweaty and gross and I have a headache”

“Oh please Al, you know you love seeing your girl all sweaty, it proves all of my hard work and besides,” I climb on top of her as she squirms, “after last night I thought you liked sweaty people being all up in your personal space.”

“Ugh, you cannot hold sober Alex to the same standards as half-drunk dancing with random people Alex,” she groans, “was he at least cute?”

I hesitate for a second just so I can watch Al squirm at the idea that she might have actually danced with someone that was below an eight.

“Of course Al, of course, he was hot. As hot as I can think a dude looks he was definitely it, the cream of the crop,” I hop off of her, give her a wink, and settle down next to her, “how is your head feeling this morning?”

“Terrible, no, not just terrible, it feels like a ton of miniature people inside my head are hammering at my brain and they won’t leave it alone. Also, have you seen or heard from Tobin at all today?”

“Hmm... no I mean I haven’t gotten a text and you know,” I get up to go make a couple cups for coffee, “I did just get back from my run. She seemed pretty preoccupied with Press last night, maybe she just stayed over there.” I handed Al her cup of coffee, she looked up and smiled at me and then stared back down at the cup of joe.

“Thanks,” she ponders something for a moment before speaking again, “she’s been doing that a lot hasn’t she?’

“Hmm?” I glance up to her from the cup of coffee I’m tending to, “who’s doing what a lot?”

“Tobin… she’s been hanging with Press a lot”

“Well yeah, I mean they’re friends so I’m sure Tobin would probably want to hang out with the people she’s friends with.”

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right. Speaking of new friends, I think I like the two freshmen we dragged around with us yesterday.”

I smile, “Yeah, I do too,” my voice drops slightly, “they seem like they’re going to be a good addition to the team. Okay, I know you love me sweaty Al, but I’m going to go take a shower and hopefully get some work done today before we have to run these dreaded fitness tests tomorrow.”

As I step into the shower I hear the Alex moan out something about hating her life and how she’s never drinking again.

-

The rest of the day goes relatively smoothly. Tobin comes home around 3 pm where she gets interrogated by Alex for ten minutes before I manage to change the subject and ask her if she’s ready for tomorrow’s fitness tests.

“Oh yeah, all I’m worried about tomorrow Kell, is if I’m going to be able to beat you or not.”

Tobin and I have an ongoing competition on who can outdo who on the beep test. Freshman year Tobin beat me, but I was able to get her in our sophomore year so technically we were tied 1-1. Although I had a higher overall score, Tobin always argued overall score didn’t matter until we graduated if we were still tied.

“Psh, oh please Tobin you can’t even beat me in your dreams,” I sneer at her.

“Actually that’s not true, I beat you fair and square last night.”

“Oh so now you’re dreaming about me Tobs? I wasn’t sure how much sleep you got last night with you being with…” I stop myself midsentence as I see the sudden death glare that Tobin has given me.

“Why wouldn’t Toby get any sleep last night Kell?” Alex had picked her head up from her phone to join us in our conversation. I see Tobin hesitate for a second as if wondering if she should just finish the joke I was about to say, but she seems to think better of it.

“Oh nothing Alex, Kelley was just making some dumb joke like she always does,” Tobin darts her eyes away quickly as she says it, but I decide to let the moment pass and talk to Tobin about this later if I get the chance.

“Oh yeah, you know me Al, just always making the best dumb jokes the world has to offer,” I smile as Alex looks from me to Tobin and back to me again. She seems to buy it though as she continues to scroll through her phone. Tobin smiles sheepishly at me and then walks to her room.

_Maybe I’m not the only one crushing on somebody I’m not supposed to…_

-

Tobin and Alex both leave to go to the grocery store around fiveish, they told me they were also going to eat while they were out so I elect to go to the cafe by myself. I’m not one for doing things alone, or at least that’s the alibi I decide to give myself as I reach for my phone.

**Beer Pong Champ: Hey fish, I was wondering if you had eaten dinner yet and maybe wanted to go grab a bite at the cafe with me?**

My hands begin to get sweaty after I send the text. _Jesus Kel settle down you’re not asking her on a date it’s just a bite at the cafe._ After what feels like an eternity, but it probably closer to around five minutes.

**Sonny: Yeah! Horan went out with the other freshmen tonight but I just wasn’t feeling up to it. Meet you there in ten?**

**Beer Pong Champ: Sounds great see you then (;**

When I walk into the cafe I see Em has already grabbed us a booth in the back. She waves me over and I place my stuff down before observing the food she placed not only in front of her but another plate across from her where I assumed I was supposed to be sitting.

“Oh damn Sonnett, you got me a plate and everything how thoughtful of you,” I sit down and begin eating the food that didn’t look too appetizing, but tasted much better than I thought it would.

“Don’t get too far ahead of yourself there champ, I was just super hungry and you were taking too long so I took the liberty of not only getting myself food but also you some. Only so I could justify starting to eat of course,” she looked up at me for a second, motioned for me to join her in eating, and then places another bite of lasagna into her mouth.

We continue like this for a while, just making small talk as we eat. Nothing too special but I appreciate her company, I feel oddly at peace when she’s around. Even when there’s silence I don’t feel a need to fill it like I normally do by doing something outlandish or cracking a joke. Instead, I just sit in the silence with her, enjoying the person sitting across from me. Eventually, we finish out plates and I can sense that if I don’t do something now our night might come to a close, something I’m not quite ready to happen yet.

“Sooooo, you’re coming with me,” I say trying to muster all of the authority in my voice and not allow any of my nervousness to show.

“Oh am I now? And why do you say that?” Em jibs back, “I don’t remember you being in control of where I go or who I go with.”

“Well yeah, but I’m an upperclassman and you still owe me a reward for making that badass shot last night, so, you’re coming with me. No questions, no arguments. My cars out front just come on Sonnett.” I pretty much don’t give her a choice as I grab her hand and drag her with me.

“Alright, alright, no need to get handsy, I’ll go with you. As long as we’re back by a decent time. Don’t forget we do have fitness testing tomorrow.”

I nod and lead her to my car. I start driving to my favorite spot on campus, I hadn’t gone with anyone else before except Al our freshmen year, but that was only once and I doubt she even remembers it with how drunk we both were. We were trying to hide from some guys that were hitting on us at a party so we ran to the fieldhouse and found a key that unlocked what we thought to be a closet but was actually a ladder that went to the roof of the fieldhouse. Alex and I had sat up there for hours swapping stories and secrets, and ever since then if I ever needed somewhere to go I would head there.

I helped Emily up the ladder and pulled her up to the tiny flat surface for us to lay on.

“Oh wow, this is amazing, how did you find this place?”

“Oh you know, after years of searching for the perfect place to hid out I finally found a treasure map that led me straight here!” Sonnett punches my arm but still laughs, obviously amused.

“Funny, O’Hara, but really, what’s the story behind this place. Is this where you bring all the new players just to show off how cool the college is or..?”

“No, actually. A very drunk Al and I found this place our freshman year, and ever since then, I’ve just come back up here on my own. You’re the first person I’ve ever brought,” I keep staring out in front of me where you can see the lights of the entire town. It’s captivating in a way, to imagine the life that is happening on those streets, and if you stay out here long enough you’ll slowly see all the nightlife go away and the busy morning begins for others.

“Oh, well, thanks for bringing me here. It really is beautiful,” Em barely says above a whisper as if she doesn’t want to break the silence that had begun. I turn and look at her and I can see the moonlight reflecting off of her beautiful blue eyes.

_God, I’d do anything for us not to have fitness tests tomorrow morning and just lay with her for the rest of the night._

She smirks at me, and for a moment I’m worried I had said those words out loud instead of in my mind where they need to stay. _For now._ She moves closer to me and rests her head on my shoulder as we both just watch the city teem with life.

“Kelley if you could be anywhere tomorrow where would you be?”

Her question catches me off guard, but while this is my favorite place at school, I’ve always had an escape that I never get to do as much as I want to with soccer.

“I’d be out in the ocean, laying on my surfboard waiting to catch the next wave,” I smile at the thought. Surfing was something I use to do all the time back in high school, but once I got to college coach wasn’t the biggest fan of us doing other activities that could possibly get us injured for soccer.

“Oh wow, you surf too? Well don’t you just do it all then,” she laughs, but not in the way of a joke, but instead, it’s airy. Like she’s imaging me surfing right now and deciding if it’s something she can picture or not.

“Haha yeah, I guess I do.” Quiet. “What about you? Where would you be?”

Sonnett takes her time answering. So much so that I for a second assume she doesn’t hear the question I’ve asked her in return.

“Portland, I think if I could be anywhere tomorrow it would be in the middle of Providence Park with a ball at my feet ready to practice for the Thorns.”

“Oh, a Thorns fan? I’m more of a Royals fan myself, but the Thorns always have a good atmosphere I’ve been jealous of. You should talk to Tobin; I swear that girl has been dreaming of playing for the Thorns ever since she came out of the womb.” We both laugh for a moment and then fall into silence again. A few moments later I feel Sonnett inch closer to me and throw her arm across me, getting closer then I was expecting us to get. I just hope she doesn’t feel the stutter in my breath as she does so.

_Or the ever-growing heat in my core._

“I know I just met you Kell, but…” she pauses, “for some reason, I think you and I are going to be good friends”

_Me too kid, me too._


	4. it'll be fun, trust me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I'VE BEEN CRAZY BUSY BUT I PROMISE ILL BE BETTER. Anywho, hope y'all enjoy! (also we're still in Kelley's POV)

//kelley's POV//

“I guess we better get going, it’s almost ten and I know you want to have a good night’s rest before your first set of fitness tests tomorrow.” Even though the last thing I want to do right now is leave this place with Em, I know for the sake of both of our fitness scores we should really be capitalizing on every minute of sleep.

She stifles a yawn before answering lazily, “Ugh don’t even remind me,” there’s a pause as she contemplates her next sentence, “I’m actually really worried Kel.”

“Worried? About what? I’m sure you’ll rock the fitness test, and don’t even sweat coach, she comes off as a hardass but really she’s just a big softy.”

“I know but still, what if I’m not good enough, what if I don’t play, what if everyone ends up hating me and no one wants to be my friend and..” she continues to spiral downwards before I grab her face and force her to look at me.

“That won’t happen Em. First off, you’re a great soccer player I’ve watched you play, and you’re calm and composed but also not afraid to take risks when you need to, you’re smart. And you don’t have to worry about no one wanting to be your friend, I know I’m not much, but you’ve got me.” Somehow between convincing this amazing girl in front of me she’s going to do just fine here I’ve lowered one of my hands from her face to holding her hand.

_Don’t kiss her Kel this is not the time. But gosh her hands are soft, and she just looks so amazing. I could stay here forever if she would let me._

The funny thing is we do. We stay like this, me cradling her head and holding her hand for more than a few minutes. I’m taking the physical contact and attention in, worried if I moved or say anything else I’ll have to admit there was more to this moment than just being a friendly upperclassman.

Emily is the one to finally break the silence with another yawn and a soft smile. _That soft smile is definitely going to be the death of me I can tell._

I chuckle as I remove my hands from her body and get up. “It’s getting late let’s get you to bed Sonny.” I start to climb down the ladder and Emily follows me to my car as we quietly make our way back up to the dorms.

Once we get there Emily gets out of the car and smiles at me and mutters a word of thanks before turning away and walking to the front entrance of the dorm. I don’t leave until I see her figure disappear up the large stairway that immediately follows the doors of the dorms. I hope I didn’t cross any lines tonight, I just wanted to make sure she knew she had someone here for her in case things didn’t go as planned for her. _Is that really what you were doing Kel? Or were you trying to make a move because you knew she was vulnerable?_ I shake my head and try not to allow my thoughts to get the best of me, I’m better than that, even though I find Emily attractive I would never take advantage of her. She seems too important for me to do something stupid like that.

I finally make it back to my apartment where Tobin and Alex are cuddling on the couch. Unfortunately, I don’t see Al put a finger over her mouth when I walk in and close the door a little too loudly, making Tobin wake up from her sleep. She buries her head further into Alex and moans at the sound, which wins her a sympathetic look from Alex, which turns to Al glaring at me.

“Nice of you to finally come home Kel. Care to explain why you’re home later than 10?” Al says to me accusatorily. It was an unspoken rule we had since freshman year, before any fitness test or game we all would be home before 10 pm and asleep before 10:30.

“I know Al, can we please just go to sleep? I’m tired,” I throw in my puppy eyes for a little bit of extra help.

“Yeah Al we can grill her in the morning, I want to just go to sleep please,” I hear Tobin whine softly as she starts to detach herself from Alex.

“Okay okay, but don’t think I’m letting this go Kelley.”

“Don’t worry Al, I would dream of it.”

I manage to get ready and into bed without any further questioning from Alex or Tobin. As I slip back into my comfortable bed I see an unread text pop up on my phone.

**Sonny: Hey, I know I was super quiet when you dropped me off, I was just tired and thinking. I really enjoyed tonight and while I’m not sure you’re right about me being a good soccer player, I do know I am lucky to have found such a good friend like you. See you tomorrow Kel. Goodnight.**

_Well shit, maybe I didn’t push my luck after all._

\------

Fitness tests went well the next morning. Much to Tobin’s dismay, I managed to beat her in another fitness test which led to her mumbling about how she didn’t get enough sleep last night because I woke her up. Emily passed, I could tell she wasn’t completely happy with her score, but she did better than any of the other freshmen and more of the sophomores too. After we did our fitness tests we just played a little 7v7 until coach decided we had run our bodies into the ground enough and let us go for the remainder of the game.

“So third year of fitness tests done and we managed to survive once again!” Alex exclaimed and smiled as she grabbed both Tobin and I’s hand and swung them back and forth while we headed towards the locker room.

“Yup!” I gleefully agreed, “another wonderful year of fitness tests and another wonderful day of beating Tobin!” This earns me an elbow from Alex and a glare from Tobin.

“Whatever O’Hara you broke our 10 o’clock rule and I was worried about you and so you messed up my sleep, this one is on you.” Tobin fired back.

“Oh yes Tobs, you looked very concerned about me being asleep and all when I came back last night.” Alex actually laughed at the comment while Tobin just rolled her eyes.

“Yeah yeah, I was tired, sue me. It doesn’t matter anyway because I’m going to beat you our senior year and beat your overall high score so I’ll eventually win.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself to help you sleep at night Tobs.”

After we get cleaned up in the locker room I feel somebody tap me on the shoulder as I’m about to change into my shirt. I turn around and there stands the blonde girl that seems to be filling more and more of my thoughts.

“Oh hey, good job today on the beep test. I knew you would kill it!” I try to give a reassuring smile and ignore the fact that I have suddenly become hyper-aware that I am only in a sports bra and shorts.

She smiles and I swear I notice her eyes flicker down to my abs. _Good thing you did those extra core workouts all summer Kel._ Mentally high fiving myself for that one.

“Haha, yeah I guess it wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. I definitely could do better, but it’s a good place to start.”

“Well hey,” I start all of a sudden getting a random boost of courage, “why don’t you and I go catch a few waves or something today since we have the pleasure of having the remainder of the day off?” _Shit, did I just ask her on a date? No. Hanging out is just hanging out Kel, it doesn’t mean it has to be a date… Do I want it to be a date? Stop, stop thinking about this right now._ I manage to get out of my own head in time to hear her reply.

“Gosh Kel, did you just ask me on a date? I thought you were a good southern belle and would’ve at least had the decency to put a shirt on first.” She’s got a shit-eating grin on her face and she thinks she’s gotten the best of me. But hey, I’m Kelley O’Hara, no way I’m going to let this freshman have the last laugh. _No matter how hot she is._

I look around making sure no one else is in the locker room before I pull at the side of her shorts so her body is flushed with mine and I know she can feel my abs pressed up against her.

I bring my lips close to her ear and don’t dare say anything above a whisper.

“Okay big shot, just because you beat all the freshman in your little fitness test doesn’t mean you’re ready to play with the big boys yet, so let’s get some things straight. Number one, as I said before if I wanted to take you out on a date you’d know it. Number two, be ready at 2 and no later otherwise I’ll make you run soccer field shuttles till you puke. Number three, I saw you staring at my abs so let’s not get ahead of ourselves on who might be crushing on who.” I let her go and put on my shirt quickly before giving my classic O’Hara smile and go to walk out the door leaving her completely dumbfounded. Before I leave though I make sure to turn around and innocently say, “Just be ready by 2. It’ll be fun, trust me.”

And walk out without another word.


	5. surfing lessons

//Emily’s POV//

_What the fuck… no like seriously, what the actual fuck just happened…_ One minute I’m running until I can’t feel my legs anymore and the next I’m pressed up against my teammate who just... No, there’s no way. She clearly, or as clearly as my lust-filled head can remember said I would know if she was asking me out, and I am definitely not sure if this is a date or not so she must not be asking me out. Right? Right, I’m just going to have to go with that.

My internal thoughts are interrupted by a loud slamming door and the voice of my roommate Lindsey.

“Sonny did you die or something?” she rounds the corner and just laughs at me when she sees I’m just staring at Kelley’s locker while standing in the middle of the room. “Gosh Sonny I was worried you had passed out or something, but it seems like you’ve just zoned out on O’Hara’s locker for some reason. Anyways, I’m starving so let’s go.”

“Huh, oh yeah right food, yeah food sounds good, let’s do that,” I barely manage to mumble out as I break out of the trance Kelley put on me and go to follow Lindsey out of the locker room. Maybe some food will settle the burn I feel in my core. _Yeah right, you know foods not going to help at all with that, it’ll take a certain brunette to even begin putting out that fire._ I shake my head at the thought of the ridiculous request my body had just made and slide into the passenger seat of Lindsey’s car, hoping I can try and control my lust before 2 pm rolls around.  
\---  
**1:35 PM**

“So what do you think about this one?” I nervously pull at the navy blue shirt I’ve slipped over my bathing suit, and look in the mirror to decide if I like it any better than the white summer dress I had on before.

“Like I said ten outfits ago I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Linds mumbles and I look up to find her staring at her phone typing furiously I’m sure with some guy she met at the party.

“Oh come on Linds you’re not even looking, you’re too busy with your head stuck in that screen to even tell if this color brings out my eyes or not!” I exclaim frustrated that my newfound best friend seems to not care as much about this dilemma as I do.

“Fuck Sonnett, it’s not like you’re going on a date or anything, it’s just O’Hara I’m sure she doesn’t give a damn what you wear.”

_Oh right. She doesn’t know._

I hadn’t told Linds yet mostly because I just hadn’t gotten around to it between the soccer and fitness tests and this only being the third day we had been with each other. I mean sure I could have mentioned it when we were texting over the summer but I didn’t want her to just label me as “that gay girl” right away. After all, we were going to be roommates for at least a whole year and who wanted to ruin that right off the bat with the complicated situation that I liked girls. But I must have stayed quiet for too long because I suddenly don’t head the clickity-clack of fingers hitting a touch screen phone and I look up to see Lindsey staring back at me with an unknown look on her face.  
“Unless,” she begins as I see her formulate her plan of action to address this newfound information before she continues, “unless you want it to be a date, in which case I think the forest green shirt with the cut off jean shorts is your best bet.” She smiles at me, allowing me to not say anything else on the matter if that was my choosing. _Wow, and to think I thought she was going to be weird about something as trivial as this._

“Thanks, Linds,” I shuffle back into the closet, _well that’s unintentionally ironic_ , and change into the outfit Lindsey had previously described. When I walk back out Lindsey has gotten off her bed and is now rummaging around in a box I like to call “World War III” because it looks as if a nuclear bomb has gone off. She pulls out a simple gold bar necklace and proudly hands it to me like a dog that has just found a bone.

“Turn around,” I listen and she slides the cold metal around my neck and then fastens it. She grabs my shoulders and turns me back around to get a full look at me. “Perfect, you look nice Sonny.”

“I’m not sure,” I say just barely above a whisper, that I’m surprised Lindsey hears me.

“Well hey, it’s okay, even if you go back to guys I’m not here to judge you, just support you.”

“Oh, oh God no,” I get flustered at the thought of even dating a guy again, “I mean no offense to you, it’s just I meant I’m not sure if this is a date. Not the whole gay this I am 100% sure, shit 110% sure if that’s even allowed that I am definitely gay.” I start laughing at the ridiculousness of this whole situation and Lindsey and I just end up bellowing before I hear my phone go off.

**Beer Pong Champ: It’s 2, I’m downstairs. Don’t make me come up and get you otherwise there will be consequences. (; I’m just kidding but don’t make me come get you, I know this might be hard to believe but I’m lazy.**

I try to gather myself and try not to panic, “Well, she’s here, so I guess I better get going. Really, thanks for everything Linds. We can talk more about this later if you want to.”

“I’m down if you are Em, but I’ll probably be more interested in all the details about this date that’s not a date,” she wiggles her eyebrows and tries to shoot me a knowing look, but I’m out the door with a loud groan that way to not give her any satisfaction.

I stroll out the door to see Kelley waiting for me in her jeep. The top is off and she’s just carefree as she nods along to the song she has playing without a care in the world. _God she looks hot with her hair down and the wind blowing, maybe we should just skip this whole date not a date thing and go back to her place right now so I can give her a reason to put her hair up._ I walk up to her and open the door when her attention is finally turned to me instead of the tunes playing from her car. She just stares at me. _Great I must have overdressed and tried too hard and she’s going to think I took this too far I should just leave now before I embarrass myself any further.._

“Damn,” that’s the only word I hear to pull me out of the downward spiral that was happening in my head. It’s only now I notice how dark Kelley’s pupils have gotten and how she’s not just staring at me… No… She is looking me up and down as if I was a zebra and she was a lion getting ready to devour her prey. The way she’s staring should make me nervous I know, but for some reason, I’m just filled with more confidence that I’m able to have this sort of power over Kel.

“Excuse me what?” I repeat innocently as if I don’t realize what she’s just said and what her word means, “Did you say something Kel or are you ready to go?”

She places her head down and mumbles something like, “yeah it’s nothing never mind I’m ready,” and puts the car in drive once I’ve shut my door. It doesn’t seem to take long for Kelley to break whatever trance I had her in though because soon enough she has the radio blasting and she’s singing along to every song that comes on. I can’t help but join and it just turns into us yelling our hearts out to every song for twenty minutes. It seems so easy, her and I, we just met a few days ago and yet I feel like I have known her for most of my life. 

\---

We finally arrive at a beach that I’ve never seen before and by the looks of it, it seems that most people don’t know about this secluded spot.

“Alright Sonn, help me grab the boards and bring them at least a little closer to the water,” Kelley says as she hops out of the car and disappears for a second. As I round the corner of the Jeep it’s my turn to spend entirely too long looking at my new teammate.

She’s taken off her white shirt and jean shorts and is left with a white swimsuit being the only thing covering her body. Her entire body is covered with an array of freckles and I can’t help but want to touch every single one. I don’t even care that I can feel her staring back at me as I examine her. I want to take every second I can to get the best look because while we change in the same locker room every day this seems different, and by the way, I can see her abs flex I know she’s allowing me this time to soak in her body. Finally, after I feel like I’ve properly embarrassed myself I meet her eye to eye and just slightly smirk before removing my clothing. I watch as Kelley’s eyes wander first to my abs and then drop lower to my legs before slowly raking their way back up my body again and I can feel myself getting wet. _Fuck, if she continues to look at me like that I’m going to have to run into the ocean so she won’t see the wetness running down my leg._ But I let her, just like she let me minutes before, I let her take her time looking at my body. Not judging or rushing her in any way. Finally, she meets my eyes again, smiles, and carries on by grabbing one of the boards as if this moment between us hadn’t happened.

“Well come on Em we don’t have all day. I do still have a few things up my sleeve after surfing and I’m going to need all the time I can get to train your clumsy ass.” Kelley calls over her shoulder as she pulls a board much bigger than her towards the crashing waves. I can’t help but chuckle at the sight, and grab the other board from her Jeep and follow.

I’m eager to get in the water and attempt to impress this brunette that I am a quick learner. _Well especially when my teacher is as hot as she is._ But Kelley insists that I get the footing down on land first before I try to do anything in the water.

“Ugh Kel I’m never going to get this, it’s too hard on land I’m sure I’ll do much better in the moment. I’m more of a go off of instinct girl, not a prep and prepare type of girl.”

“No way Sonny. If I brought you back from our day off injured just because you couldn’t figure out how to stand up on a board correctly, you might have to miss part of practice and a scrimmage. More importantly, though, Coach might ban me from surfing again and I’m sorry Sonnett but that’s just not a risk I’m willing to take.” I roll my eyes as Kelley says that and attempt to pop up on my board correctly for what feels like the millionth time. 

“Here try to pop up again, just once more I think I have an idea of something that can help.”

I’m not happy about it, but I follow what Kelley is saying and lay down on my board again pretending to paddle and then go to pop up, hoping I don’t lose my footing and then suddenly I feel two hands tightly grab my waist to steady me.

“There we go, now just gain your balance, stay steady, and you’re going to be just fine,” Kelley whispers into my ear and I can feel the heat radiating off of her body. While this is supposed to be helping me keep my balance I can feel my knees getting a little weak as if they might give in at any moment. “Good girl, see I told you you could do it.”

_wowowowowowowow, do I have a praise kink, goodness focus Sonny, focus on standing and not on the hot girl behind you._ Easier said than done for sure as I feel her thumbs push ever so slightly into the small of my back and linger there longer than necessary. She pulls away and I can’t help but whine at the loss of contact.

“Well we didn’t get in the water but I think that’s all the time we have for today, told you I was going to need every moment I could take to train your clumsy ass,” Kelley prods and jokes with me before grabbing her unused board and dragging it back to her Jeep. I take a moment to gather myself, _or let’s be honest just try to calm myself down and not just all over her_ , before following behind her whining about how I wore my bathing suit for nothing.

“Oh please Sonny, you and I both know we got some good use out of that bathing suit today.” She turns around and winks at me while loading the board into the back part of the car. Her confidence catches me off guard. _Oh, so we’re just shamelessly flirting now? Two can play at that._

“Hey I think my bathing suit might have just been getting in the way then it was of any actual use, but I guess we’ll just have to save that for some other time,” and with this, I’ve gotten Kelley’s full attention. She’s looking at me carefully as if the next few words she says is going to determine the rest of our night. _Which if we’re being quite honest they kind of will._ But she elects to just a nod instead while grabbing my board from me and placing it next to hers before getting back into the driver’s seat.

_Looks like a point for Sonnett._

We drive for a while down some backroads and I’m more than lost but about fifteen minutes into the drive Kelley parks which seems to just be on the side of the road randomly and gets out of the car. She walks over to me and opens the door before pulling out a bandana and handing it to me. I carefully place the makeshift blindfold over my eyes and wait for whatever tricks O’Hara has up her sleeve.

“Just follow me Em, I know the area,” her voice is soft and inviting. I want nothing more than to abide by whatever crazy game we’re going to play, so I stick my arm out in front of me and allow her to lead me to wherever she wants me to go. She grabs my hand and we begin walking. _Of course, her hand fits ever so perfectly into mine, why am I not surprised. And it’s so soft, gosh she’s so soft._ We walk for what seems like forever but is probably less than half a mile, it just takes longer because Kelley is taking her time guiding me and ensuring I don’t trip over any rocks or sticks or whatever I’m feeling underneath my feet.

I feel the older woman let go of my hand and then I feel her pressed up behind me, removing the bandana from my face. The sight I see in front of me is breathtaking. It’s a shack located on the beach that seems to be a mix between a bar and a surf shop, but while it seemed like a hidden away location it was still fairly busy. Kelley doesn’t need to grab my hand, I can see now, but she does and leads me to towards the building.

_Damn Linds was right, this is totally a date._


	6. too little too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm super glad y'all are enjoying this fic and I'm trying my best to get updates out as quick as I can. This update focuses a little more on Tobin/Kelley/Alex so y'all can get a little background on them. But I promise there will be more Sonny and Kelley soon!!

//Kelley’s POV//

_**Two Years Ago**_

“Oh come one Al, I promise we’re almost there, you’re going to love this,” Tobin can’t help but let her voice get higher and show the true excitement she has to show Alex this place she found while she was just “riding around town” on her longboard.

“Ugh Tobs, I can feel the sand, I told you I already showered and didn’t want to get dirty so this better be the best place in all of California, otherwise you’re never going to hear the end of it I swear,” Alex is trying to keep Tobin in line, but I can see a smile playing on the edge of her lips which completely deceives her hard exterior and causes Tobin to just laugh.

And me? I’m just walking next to my two new roommates following Tobin without a blindfold because she said she forgot to bring another one but I know the truth is she was really only thinking about Alex when she planned this whole adventure and she was letting me tag along because I don’t think either one was ready to admit this weird little thing they had going on.

I didn’t mind though, I was happy to be part of our little trio and the place Tobin was leading a blind Alex had to be somewhere right on the shore which I loved.

“Tobs are we almost there? I’m getting tired and we have our first scrimmage together and I don’t want to be tired. Not everyone’s as talented as you you know…”

“I promise I’ll have us back in the dorm at 10 pm Al,” _in case you’re wondering, yes that’s where that tradition came from as well_ , “and yes you can take your blindfold off now.

Al removes her blindfold and sees a pink and golden sunset over this small but lively wooden shack. There are hanging lights that outline the back of the shack which seems like a small bar section and it looks stunning. The waves are crashing on the white sand beach no more than fifteen yards away from us and I can’t help but be amazed at how quiet Alex has been for the last few minutes just soaking everything in.

“Gosh Toby, this really is something,” she says barely above a whisper that I almost don’t hear her. This causes Tobin smile to grow wider than it was before.

_Ugh love, how sickening, and neither of them even realize it._

“I’m glad you like it, but I promise the food is even better, come on I got us the best place saved!”

I laugh at the sight of Tobin dragging Alex behind her as Alex tries hard to keep up and hear her squeal.

“O’Hara you better hurry too otherwise I’m going to eat all the food I order for you,” I hear Tobin yell back to me.

I smile, shake my head and go to follow quickly behind my two new best friends.

_Yeah I think college is going to be just fine._

\---

_**Today**_

“And that’s how we ended up finding this place. We use to come here all the time before home games, but something changed about halfway through last year and now Alex just refuses to come to this place anymore. It was too beautiful to not go to anymore though so I thought maybe I’d share this little place with you.”

I smile, recounting the events of that day, and happy I’m with the blonde who was sitting across from me in the booth that just two years earlier had been filled with my two roommates.

“Well gosh O’Hara, you sure do know how to make a girl feel special,” she looks bashfully down at her half-eaten fish and chips.

I just shrug and try not to let the compliment get too much to my head. _Yeah I get why Tobin was so eager to bring Alex here years ago._ I swipe one of Em’s fries and pop it into my mouth before she can say a word of protest.

“Hey I was going to eat that! It’s not my fault I can actually enjoy my food, unlike you who just scarfs it down as fast as you can!” Em pouts out her bottom lip but I’m not buying it for a single second.

“That’s just a perk of eating fast,” I smile back at her, “You get more food.” I go to swipe another fry but my hand is just slapped away as I’m about to grab it.

“No ma’am, there’s no way I’m letting you get another one, this is going to be my lunch for tomorrow.”

I pretend to be annoyed and roll my eyes. I grab the check and a to-go box for Em and we head back to the car.

\---

We finally get back on campus. The ride back was nothing crazy, we just listened to music and Emily fell asleep about halfway through the drive back but I didn’t mind. She looked so peaceful and cute that I almost felt bad that we were back on campus because it meant I was going to have to wake her up from her sleep.

“Em,” I whisper and gently rock her to try and wake up, “Em come on, Em… Em come on we’re back on campus it’s time to get you back to your dorm.”

Her eyes flicker open slowly as she becomes aware that we have made it to our destination. She looks up and sees me and just softly smiles before stretching to get out of the car.

_Gosh now that’s something I would like to wake up to every morning._

She gets out of the car and we just look at each other for a long time before I grab one of her hands and start playing with it.

“I had fun with you tonight,” I say.

“Yeah me too, it was really nice Kell, thanks for taking me.”

I tilt my head and feel a bit of courage-building up since she hasn’t pulled her hand away yet. She looked good, like really good. The way the forest green shirt brought out the green in her hazel eyes and how the shorts hung on her hips just perfectly. And at that moment I make a move to kiss her.

I’m not expecting what come’s next at all.

Emily quickly dodges my face and pulls me in for a hug instead, and then pulls away from it all to quickly.

“Well thanks Kell, I’ll see you tomorrow morning!” she gives me a half-smile and then rushes into her dorm without another word.

_Well what the fuck was that... Did I just misread that entire night?_

My mind is rattling and I sit completely dumbfounded in my Jeep before putting it in drive to head back to my apartment and hope that whatever just happened was just me making up a problem in my head instead of admitting that I could’ve just made a huge assumption and Em really hadn’t been into me this entire time.

_Great O’Hara you just royally fucked up for sure._

\---

I get back to my apartment and I’m so stuck in my head about Emily that I don’t hear the shouting that is just on the other side of the door and therefore I am completely caught off guard when I see Tobin and Alex standing three feet apart from each other.

Well it’s not that part I’m surprised about, although it would be a legitimate thing to be surprised at because they’re normally much closer.

No, the thing that has caught me off guard is the fact that Tobin’s face is redder than I’ve ever seen it in my entire life and it looks like she might kill someone if she could. And is Alex… is Alex crying? Oh God what did I just walk in on…

“Now? Now you listen to me? Now you decide you want to acknowledge my feelings? That’s just like you Alex, I’m leaving,” her words venomous, Tobin goes to grab her string backpack from the counter and goes to storm out of the door but I just happen to be in the way of a thunderstorm ready to strike.

“Move O’Hara,” and I’ve never seen her this mad in my life. Tobs is always calm cool and collected without a care in the world. She wasn’t even this upset when we dropped a game last season that was supposed to be a blow out.

I don’t realize that I haven’t move though until I hear Tobin speak up again.

“Kell please get out of the way… Now,” and while her tone is stone-cold I look up to see the familiar pleading eyes of a broken girl, and so I move to the side and allow Tobin to go wherever she is heading.

The door slams and all that’s left in the room is a frazzled me and what seems an extremely broken Alex.

“Don’t even get me started with you Kelley, where have you been? What you just get to disappear for the entire day and then pop back home whenever you want to?”

My normal reaction to this would be to become self-defensive and fire back a quick remark at her, but I can tell it’s not the time. I just walk over to her, place my arms out, and let her sob in my arms.

“Al, Al what happened?” I’m boggled by the scene that was just portrayed for me. Sure, Alex and Tobin had their tussles now and then, but nothing even near to what I walked in on. Hell, I’m not sure I’ve ever even heard Tobin talk back to Alex, it’s normally Alex just overreacting to Tobin forgetting something or some other petty problem.

“She… she was just gone all day today and you were gone and I just missed y’all… okay?” she mumbles into my shirt and while I know that’s not the truth it’s just going to have to do for now.

“Okay Al, I’m sorry we weren’t here, I’ll do better to make sure you know where I am okay? I’m sorry buddy,” I comfort her and we move to the couch where I just let her cry and lay her head down in my lap until she finally settles down to where she can talk.

“She’s seeing Christen,” Alex says softly, like a little child asking if they can stay up an hour after their bedtime knowing the answer will be no.

I’m not surprised Tobin and Chris are seeing each other, in fact, I’m surprised Alex hasn’t picked up on it before this moment it’s not like they have been trying to hide it or anything.

“Yeah… and how does that make you feel?” I start running my fingers through her hair to help calm her down, knowing that this is a probably a hard talk for Al.

“I just… I just thought that… I don’t know Kell I just miss freshman year when it was just the three of us,” she buries herself further into my lap and I can feel the tears start to fall from her eyes again.

There’s always been something different about Tobin and Alex. Sure, the three of us were always roommates and best friends. But it seemed like there was always something a little more to the two of them than there ever was with me and either of them. So much so that my freshman year I had asked Alex if she and Tobin were a thing.

\---

_**Two years ago in a tiny dorm**_

“So you and Tobs huh,” I lightly mention to Al as we’re changing into our outfits tonight to go to a bar that doesn’t ID.

“What was that Kell? Also, have you seen my black dress, the one that’s like… you know,” Al is frantically searching around the room throwing clothes left and right hoping to find the one dress she wants.

“I was just asking if you and Tobs have made it official or anything,” I pull the black dress out of our closet and hand it to her.

“Wait what? Like Tobin? Our roommate Tobin? Uh, no we haven’t made anything official… what are you talking about?” She grabs the dress from me and looks at me like I’m a maniac for even suggesting that Tobin and she might be anything close to just more than friends.

“Oh… I’m sorry for assuming I just thought that y’all were dating or, you know what I’m sorry I misread all of that,” I go to grab my shoes and try to get away from this awkward conversation I have just created for myself.

Of course that’s the moment Tobin decided to walk in and, in my opinion, just make this whole situation way more awkward than I thought it could even get.

“Tobs! You’ll never believe what Kell just asked me!”

_Great. Now not only did I just assume one of my roommates was gay, but now she’s about to tell my other roommate how ridiculous it is that I assumed that. And I was almost positive Tobin feels something more than this “just friends” game Al is playing at._

Tobin pulls her shirt off and just smiles her signature Tobin smile and innocently asks

“What did ol’ Kelley say?”

_Oh boy Tobs you have no idea what is about to come._

“She asked if you and I were officially going out yet, isn’t that just crazy?” Alex smiles and just goes to change into the black dress that I had handed her.

And its Tobin’s eyes that give her away. Her smile doesn’t falter, shit her voice doesn’t even change from the happy tone she had before. But her eyes, they don’t get sad or look away from Al. No. Alex goes to change and Tobin doesn’t look away, she keeps eye contact with Al’s body the entire time, and it’s with that I can see the longing in Tobin’s eyes that I know she wants so much more than Alex will ever be able to give. It’s only when she starts talking does she tear her eyes away from Al and look at me.

“Yeah Kell that’s insane, what would make you say that? Anyways, I smell super bad so I’m going to take a shower,” and Tobin walks out the door to head to the communal bathroom that we have to use.

“See Kell, you’re being crazy,” Alex laughs and smooths out her dress in front of the mirror and then sits down to do her makeup. 

I don’t say anything later when I see a very drunk Tobin lead an even drunker Alex to a small corner outside the bar while Alex peppers kisses on the back of her neck.

And I especially don’t say anything when I finally find my way back to the dorm and the two of them are cuddled up on Tobin’s bed sound asleep but it’s very obvious Alex has somehow lost the black dress she worked so hard to find earlier that day.

\---

I keep running my fingers through Alex’s hair trying to calm her down and let her work through all of the questions and insecurities that I am sure are spiraling around in her head.

“I didn’t realize it, Kell. I wish I would’ve but I just didn’t,” she sounds defeated. And even though through these past few years I’ve felt more for Tobin as I’ve seen her hopes get high and then crushed again whenever Alex starts talking about a boy, or worse starts the night by dancing with a guy, _not that she’s ever ended her night with them, that job for a long time belonged to Tobin_ , I couldn’t help but empathize with Alex about not realizing how good you had something until it was gone.

“I know Alex I know, y’all will figure it out though I promise,” it’s Alex’s next question though that I find the hardest to answer.

“What if she only wants Christen… Kell, what if she doesn’t come back?” Al has turned her head to face me and her blue eyes now seem even bluer since she’s cried so many tears.

“Well… then you’ll figure out how to manage that too. I know it’s hard to hear Alex but Tobin spent a long time waiting on you, it might just be your turn to wait… Or your turn to move on.”

“I love her Kelley.”

“I know Al, I know, and she loves you too, that’s never going to change.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously thank y'all for reading and let me know any suggestions you have down in the comments! xx


	7. sweet and simple (or anything but)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is just a little more on the Tobin and Alex situation as Kelley is still trying to find out what's going on with Sonny. I was going to write Sonny's part but the chapter already seemed to be getting a little long.

//Kelley’s POV//

I wake up to the light shining on my face from the window and realize that Alex and I ended up falling asleep on the couch after our long night of talking. After we addressed the main points it was just more of Alex crying and me reassuring her that everything was going to be okay over and over again until I guess we just both fell asleep.

I carefully try to slide out from underneath Alex trying not to wake her. I manage to get about halfway out and I hear her start to whine. I freeze on the spot but then realize it’s not me she’s whining about.

“Tobs, no Tobs stay… I- I didn’t know Toby but I do now- Tobs….”

_Damn… She’s even getting haunted in her dreams._

I succeed in pulling myself from underneath Alex’s body weight and go to check my phone. It’s only 7 o’clock so I have time to shower and make both of us breakfast before our 9 AM weights. I’m so thankful that we haven’t started school yet, otherwise our weights would have been at 5 AM this morning and I know for sure I would have not been able to swing that one.

The second thing I notice is there are no text messages from Sonny. _Strange, I thought that she would at least check-in to make sure I made it home safe, or say goodnight, or something._ I try not to overthink about anything. She probably just fell asleep or was talking to Lindsey, there’s no reason to get worked up. My insecurities get the best of me as I send off a text just to check-in.

**Beer Pong Champ: Hey Em, hope your morning is going well.**

It sounds pretty pitiful, I know, but it’s the best that I have right now. With that, I hop in the shower to clean off the sand and dirt that remains on my body from the night before.

Alex starts to stir around 8 when I finish making a couple cups of coffee and eggs with fruit for breakfast. I’ve made a few chocolate chip pancakes too because they’re Alex’s favorite.

“Good morning sleepy, I made you some breakfast.”

“umph, thanks Kel,” she rubs her red puffy eyes and grabs the cup of coffee and her plate of food from me. She picks up one of the pancakes and looks up at me with a half-smile. 

_Not the usual chocolate chip pancake smile, but it’ll have to do for now. ___

__“Of course dude, I’m here for you, just let me know if you need anything else okay?”_ _

__She nods and continues to sip her coffee and eat the warm plate of food that was sitting in front of her. After a while, we get out things together and head to the locker room to get dressed out and ready for morning weights before our normal practice._ _

__I enter the locker room and notice that even though my world has seemed to of flipped upside down in the past twelve hours, everyone else is carrying along like normal. Rose is showing Sam a video of her dog back home that she misses dearly. You can tell Sam is trying her best to be interested which makes me think this must be at least the hundredth video she’s seen since she’s began rooming with Rose. The interaction makes me chuckle._ _

__My eyes wander around the room and I notice my young blonde friend is nowhere to be found._ _

___Strange, I wonder if she’s running late._ Although every other practice Emily has not only been early but she’s been at least thirty minutes early. She also hasn’t replied to my text. I spot Lindsey and go to ask her about the whole situation._ _

__“Hey Linds”_ _

__Linds turns, looking a little shocked that I’m talking to her, but nonetheless replies to me._ _

__“What’s up O’Hara?”_ _

__“You haven’t happened to see Sonnett since last night?”_ _

__She burrows her eyebrows at me and then tilts her head in confusion._ _

__“Uh yeah, you’re the one who dropped her off last night.”_ _

__If she knows anything about why Sonnett was acting weird towards the end of last night and not replying to my text this morning she’s not giving in. _Looks like Sonny already has good reliable friends.__ _

__“Yeah, yeah, cool. I just got preoccupied last night and just hadn’t heard from her so I just wanted to make sure she got home safe and what not I guess.” I start mumbling towards the end as I realize how much like a mom I sound like and not the reckless careless free spirit I have built so much of my reputation on._ _

__“Well yes she made it up the flight of stairs Kel, don’t worry,” Linds laughs at me and I can’t blame her, “I’ll let her know you asked though.”_ _

__I just shake my head at how stupid and possessive I currently sound and mutter a word of thanks before heading to my locker to change._ _

__It’s ten minutes before we’re supposed to leave for weights that I hear Tobin and Chris walking through the locker room doors laughing and joking about something with each other._ _

___Well I guess that’s where she stormed off to last night after she and Alex got into it._ _ _

__I smile at Tobin when she looks at me and she returns the simple jester. It’s us saying that we’re good even after the little thing I walked in on last night. I’m sure she and I will talk at some point, but for now, I imagine she’ll stay away until she and Alex have the proper amount of space. I look at Alex and she just has her stone-cold exterior on that to the unknowing eye just looks like her normal bitch resting face, but I can see through it and know she’s just putting on a front so she doesn’t have to admit how much seeing Tobin with Chris just hurt her._ _

__And then she walks in. Five minutes until we head out. She’s already dressed out though, and she’s soaked in sweat. It should be gross, but the way her hair is pulled up in a bun and I can see her wet shirt stick to her abs, _the abs I had shamelessly stared at just hours before_ , she looks hot. She catches me staring though as I look up. And she smiles at me, but not the same smile that I’ve grown accustomed to in such a short time, but it’s more of a purely friendly smile that almost feels forced in a way._ _

___Yup O’Hara, definitely fucked this up big time._ _ _

__“Okay, guys let’s go ahead and jog over so we get this lift in before practice!” Broon yells and the rest of the team joins in yelling and getting excited to start our day of working out and practicing._ _

__\---_ _

__The rest of the practice goes about the same, I keep trying to make eye contact with Emily but she always seems to be talking to one of her freshman friends or really it seems like anyone but me… Hell, she’s even managed to strike up a conversation with a very pissy Alex rather than talk to me._ _

___So I’m being avoided… good to know._ _ _

__After practice, Sonnett rushes out of the locker room and I don’t even get the chance to clear up what is going on, as everything has changed so quickly._ _

__\---_ _

__This is how the rest of the week goes. I try to talk or at least make eye contact with Sonnett and she does everything in her power to avoid me without making it super obvious. There’s only one time I was able to say something to her because we were on the same team for a drill and Broon was getting on to the two of us because we were making stupid mistakes because we wouldn’t pass the ball to each other._ _

__“I don’t know what is going on, but the two of you need to work this out if either of you wants to play any minutes in my backline. Figure this out O’Hara.” Broon says sternly to both of us before walking away to get water._ _

__Sonnett, surprisingly, speaks up first, “That’s my bad Kelley, I’ll make sure to do better. I really should have played you the ball on that last play, I don’t know what I was thinking.”_ _

__“Oh yeah, um, okay cool. So we’re good?” I asked surprised that she even said anything, to begin with._ _

__“Yeah we’re good, you can tell Becky we got it all worked out and there’s nothing to worry about,” turning around and running off to grab water before we start the next drill._ _

__Except after that conversation Sonnett goes back to pretending that I don’t exist unless we’re playing on the same team or need to work together for a short period._ _

___So much for being fine…_ _ _

__As for Alex and Tobin, nothing seems to be getting better on that front either. The only time I see Tobin is at practice. She always comes and leaves with Christen. Alex has managed to find her way into my bed every night to cuddle up and I can always feel the tears on her face when she comes and lay beside me. Tobin had texted me after the first day of being gone apologizing for what I had walked in on._ _

__**Tobs: Hey Kel, I just wanted to apologize for what you walked in on last night. Alex and I got a little heated so I think I’m just going to stay at Christen’s for the next few days until this all gets figured out.** _ _

__**O’Hara: You’re good Tobin. Are you okay?** _ _

__**Tobs: Yeah I’m good, just need some space you know?** _ _

__**O’Hara: She misses you. Like a lot. I’m sure it’s okay if you come home.** _ _

__I’m don’t want to break Alex’s tough girl act, but Tobin deserves to know the impact she’s having on our star forward._ _

__**Tobs: Kel… you and I both know it’s not that easy.** _ _

__I sigh, she’s not wrong. It’s never been that easy with the two of them._ _

__**Tobs: Besides, I think I need to just look out for myself for a while. I promise we’ll talk more soon okay?** _ _

__And I hadn’t heard from Tobin since then. She was right though, Tobin has always looked out for Alex first, before anyone, before herself. The cost of it all must have finally caught up and Tobin wanted more than drunk kisses and Alex misleading her for so long._ _

__Of course, my mind just goes back to Emily and I hope that she and I have something more stable in mind if this ever becomes anything more than the weird limbo we have been for the past few days…_ _

__\---_ _

__Friday cannot come soon enough. Coach lets us off and I’m relieved to hopefully have a weekend alone to myself to figure out this whole Sonnett thing in my head. Alex had told me she was going to go home this weekend, as it was her last weekend off and she definitely needed to get off campus because even though I hadn’t seen Tobin outside of practice, I knew Alex kept seeing memories of her no matter where she would go. With Alex gone and the place to myself I put a lasagna in the oven and turn on some football game that I don’t care about but I just need something to take my mind off of her soft smile and addictive laugh and hazel eyes… Okay so maybe the football game isn’t working as well as I would like it to._ _

__*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_ _

__I got to answer whoever has decided to knock down our apartment door with their brute force. I pull back the door to see my slouched roommate leaning against the wall so casually that I for a second don’t believe that she’s the one who has knocked._ _

__“Tobs?”_ _

__“Hey Kel,” she awkwardly rubs the back of her neck, “um.. Alex isn’t here is she?”_ _

__I sigh, she’s just here because Alex is gone. Great, when did I become the mediator between these two?_ _

__“Nah Tobs, she went home this weekend. This week has been a little hard on her you know?”_ _

__Tobin just looks down, “I know Kel, but you don’t understand.”_ _

__“Then help me, Tobin, I’ve been by both of your sides this entire time. I’ve seen it all even though I haven’t said anything.” I lift her chin so she’s looking at me, and she almost looks just as sad as Al has this entire week._ _

__“Talk to me, Tobin.”_ _

__Tobin comes in and sits on the couch sniffling, “Christen and I are kind of dating.”_ _

__“When did that start?” Once again, I’m not surprised but I want to make sure I have all the facts straight so I can hopefully understand this whole thing between Al and Tobin._ _

__“Well, you know, Alex and I have been this weird casual thing. And I always wanted more, but she said she was never ready to take that step and that she wasn’t sure if she even liked girls like that or if it was just me,” I nod to let Tobin know I’m listening and understand what she’s staying._ _

__“Well anyway, about halfway through last year Alex and I kinda got into it the morning after and she told me that I would be better off without her and she was never going to be able to love me the same way that I loved her. A little bit after that Chris and I started hanging out more, but Alex came back after a week and apologized so we fell back into our same old cycle of sneaking into each other beds and falling in love without anyone knowing.”_ _

__At that statement, I raise my eyebrows in disbelief._ _

__“Okay so maybe we were a little obvious, but still, Alex was still in denial and I was so in love with her Kel that-,” I see the tears starting to fall from Tobin’s eyes so I place a hand on her knee to comfort her, “I, I was willing to do anything for her. Even let her pretend that we weren’t anything more-,” she chokes up at this again._ _

__“It’s okay Tobs I’m here for you,” I rub her leg and she nods and then continues._ _

__“I let her think we weren’t anything more than just friends.”_ _

__I nod and give her a soft smile, “So then where did Christen come into the picture?”_ _

__“Well, even when Alex and I went back to our old ways, I still hung out with Chris as friends and we just got close and I didn’t even know she liked girls until this summer,” Tobin smiles for the first time since she and I have been talking._ _

__\---_ _

__//Tobin’s POV//_ _

__**_This Past Summer: Christen’s Backyard_ ** _ _

__“Tobin don’t splash me!! I told you that I’m trying to sunbathe and I don’t need you splashing and getting me all cold!” Chris screaked as Tobin went to splash her again, “That’s it I’m not talking to you for the rest of the day!!”_ _

__“Whoa whoa, Chris just slow down! I promise I’ll do anything just please don’t ignore me for the rest of the day!” Tobin gives her best puppy eyes and starts pouting like the little kid that she is. She’s surprised by how easily Chris gives into her request though._ _

__“Fineeee, you just have to answer one question and then I’ll talk to you for the rest of the day- wait. No. I want you to get me that one cookie from your favorite cookie place too, I haven’t stopped thinking about it since the last time you got it for me.”_ _

__“Okay! Just a question and a cookie, that’s something I can do for you.” Tobin smiles and goes to lean in closer to Chris, “So what is this mysterious question that you have, hmm, Chris?”_ _

__“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”_ _

__“Wait- hold on what did you ask me?” Tobin is completely dumbfounded. _Kiss her? Why would she want me to kiss her?__ _

__“Oh my gosh, Tobin are you really that oblivious? I have been flirting with you for the past year and I’m pretty sure you’re into me too, so I’ll ask again. Why haven’t you kissed me?”_ _

__“I- ummm, I didn’t know you were into girls,” Tobin is shocked and surprised by the new information that she’s came upon that she doesn’t register the fact that Christen’s lips are now just millimeters away from hers and she’s now acutely aware of how little clothing the both of them are wearing._ _

___Holy fuck she is hot, and way out of my league. I must be dreaming or something._ _ _

__“Well,” Chris begins at a whisper, “now you know, so what are you going to do about it Tobin Heath?”_ _

__\---_ _

__//Kelley’s POV//_ _

__**_Today: Our Apt, Our Old Couch_ ** _ _

__“So I told her about what had been happening with Alex and me and she said she understood, but that I deserved to be with someone that was proud and public about being with me. And you know I love Alex Kel, I’ve always loved Alex,” she pauses and rethinks her statement, “hell I’ll probably always love Alex. But I deserve to be with someone who wants to be with me you know?”_ _

__“You do Tobin, I understand completely,” and I do, I had my fair share of secret relationships and those took a serious toll on your mental health._ _

__“So that’s what I told Alex when you walked in. I told her we had to stop whatever the hell we were because Christen and I were going to give it a go. Well, I guess Alex finally decided that she would be okay with it if we went public and I was just so mad Kel. Like that’s all I wanted for so long, and now that I’ve finally moved on and I can see myself happy with someone else, now she wants to try to pull me back in? It was just too much for me to deal with at that moment and so I blew up and left before I did anything that I would regret.” Tobin breathes out and I can tell a little bit of weight has been taken off her shoulders and she’s glad that we can finally talk about it._ _

__“I completely understand Tobin, it’s hard for me because I love both of y’all so much, but you need to do what’s best for you right now and I understand that. And I’m sure given some time Alex will understand that too.”_ _

__Tobin nods and smiles at me, “So what about you O’Hara? Any girls making their way into your bed late at night?”_ _

__I laugh, while Tobin and Alex always ended up with each other after a night of partying, I always managed to have a new girl in bed with me and then in the morning I would make them breakfast and walk them out. Just like I never said anything about Tobin and Alex, they never gave me too hard of time about the endless stream of girls, well at least Tobin didn’t, Alex had said something a few times._ _

__“Actually there is this girl, or at least I think there is. I’m not too sure I might have just messed up the entire thing and now I don’t know if she wants anything to do with me.”_ _

__Tobin just laughs at that suggestion, “I’m sure she wants something to do with you Kel, I mean after all you are THE Kelley O’Hara. What’s her name?”_ _

__“Um- hah, actually it’s umm,” I stutter trying to decide if I want to share this secret with Tobin._ _

__“Kelley I just spilled my heart out to you, tell me the name.”_ _

__“It’s Sonnett”_ _

__“Oh shit, like freshman Emily Sonnett? Damn O’Hara, you’re a cougar, aren’t you? I should’ve known,” Tobin laughs and smiles, “so why wouldn’t she want anything to do with you?”_ _

__I tell her about our date and how it ended and how Em has been avoiding me for the rest of the week._ _

__“Why don’t you just go talk to her Kel?”_ _

__“I’ve tried Tobin, are you not listening?”_ _

__“No like, just go to her dorm and be the bossy person I know you can be, and talk to her.”_ _

__Well- yeah I guess I could do that._ _

__“You know what Tobs, I think I might do that. Thank you”_ _

__“Of course Kel, and don’t worry I’ll make sure this lasagna gets eaten,” she winks at me as I grab my shoes and head out the door._ _

__“There better be some left for me when I come back!” I yell back at her and run out the door and go fix this thing between Em and me._ _

__I guess sometimes Tobin’s simplicity is the best solution._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO GET YOUR GIRL KEL! Also, do y'all like these shorter but sooner updates? Or would you rather have a longer update but it would take longer as well? Let me know in the comments xx


	8. misplaced memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhh!! It's already November! I'm sorry this update has taken so long! I've been busy with school and this chapter was really hard for me to write personally, I'll try to be better I promise!

//Sonny’s POV//

I’m staring at the window and watching two raindrops race their way down, one pulling in front of the other but then slowing again, almost as if it was deciding it was waiting for it’s friend to catch up than to beat him. Today has been quiet here, Lindsey and I hadn’t done much after practice and now we both were just sitting in the dorm, me watching the rain race, and from the hole, I can feel burning in the back of my head it seems that Lindsey has been staring at me the entire time.

"You know you could just say something instead of staring at me like you're trying to make my head explode," I remark as I turn to Linds and see her looking right back at me, narrowing her eyes and then sighing as she breaks her glare. She looks down before looking back up at me again and then opens her mouth as if she is going to say something, but decides better of it and just looks down again.

"Go on Linds," I too sigh, "Whatever just ran through your head right there, just go on and say it."

"You haven't talked about her since that night... What happened? Was it not a date? Did you get embarrassed?" her voice starts to rise as the words seem to fumble out of her mouth even quicker than normal, "Shit, I've been covering for you since then about why you're practically completely ignoring her and I don't even know why! Can you at least explain that?"

She's right, I hadn't talked about Kelley since I had come back from our date that wasn't a date but was a date? _If that makes any sense I guess._ She had leaned in to kiss me and I had freaked because- well, because I still couldn't handle what happened so many years ago. It was scaring and made me hermit back into my head whenever someone attempted to get any closer to me then I was allowing them to.

I must have been thinking too long because my thought is interrupted by the growing irritation of Lindsey's voice.

"Sonny… Earth to Sonnett… Hello? Dude seriously what's up? I've been waiting practically the whole week for you to tell me about this and now you're just spacing out?"

"Sorry," my voice is soft which earns me a sympathetic look, "I freaked." It's all I say, I'm not sure why there's much more to the story but it seems to be the only thing my mind can muster at the moment. Obviously, it's not good enough for my very patient friend.

"What do you mean you 'freaked'?" Linds is rubbing her head on her forehead and while she doesn't look annoyed she looks as if she's trying to torture the information out of me. _Well I guess it's not like I'm making it any easier on her._

"She tried to kiss me," I look away from Lindsey as I recount the moment, slightly embarrassed, "and I freaked. I pulled her into an awkward hug and then ran off to the dorms before I could do anything else."

I look back up sheepishly, knowing how childlike my behavior has come across, expecting her to ridicule me for doing something so immature. Instead, her eyes have softened, and the edge of her lips turned upwards forming a sort of understanding smile.

"So that's why you've been avoiding her this entire time?" at this thought she laughs, "Just because you were too scared to kiss her, you decided the next best move was to avoid her like she was the Black Plague?" at this point Linds is full-on laughing and I find myself starting to chuckle as well.

"Okay, well when you put it like that, it does seem a little insane," I roll my eyes, unhappy I have to admit my new best friend is correct, "but listen it seemed like a much bigger deal! Like I just straight up panicked and ran from the situation!"

"Well yeah, you are going to have to explain why you ran away from her like a little child," she pauses, attempts to calm herself from laughing, but instead just allows the laugh to flow through her. And the whole moment seems bliss, even for just a second.

Lindsey’s laugh finally dies and then looks down at her hands in her lap as she sits on her bed. I notice how her face changes from the beaming smile she had on to a more focused and serious expression. She burrows her eyebrows a bit and tilts her head a little as her eyes finally meet mine.

“Why though Son?” Lindsey slips the words past her lips. She speaks as if the words are forbidden as if they might break me if she asks them too loudly.

_It might, honestly._

I take a deep breath in and try to steady my heart before I allow the memories I’ve tried to push down for years to come flooding back in. Overwhelming and passionate, are the two emotions to push forward. Fitting in a way, that passionate would arrive in my mind when that was the very emotion she lacked. I force the words out of my mouth before my brain convinces me that opening up about this might be the biggest mistake I could make.

“There was a girl, and we weren’t-,” it’s harder than I expected, to talk about this, to talk about her, “-we weren’t anything really.” 

Lindsey nods and looks at me with a soft smile, so understanding so patient. I quiet and go back to looking down at my hands, twiddling my thumbs in circles while I try to find the words that will convey exactly what we were, _no Emily, what we weren’t_ , right, right what we weren’t.

“We don’t have to talk about it right now if you don’t want to,” Lindsey says calmly, and I know she’s giving me a way out, just in case she’s pushing too far too soon. I appreciate the jester, and I might have even taken it if it hadn’t been so quickly followed by a quick three raps on our dormitory door. We both look at each other questionable, but it’s me who ends up breaking our eye contact and hopping out of bed to grab it.

That’s when I see her, out of breath and already halfway through her sentence before she takes the time to look up and see who has answered the door.

“Listen Linds, I know she’s in here so you might as well just mov-,” the freckled face girl looks up and surprise runs across her face, giving away the tough exterior she had prepared for my roommate, “-oh hey it’s you.” Kelley looks up at me, and while her tough exterior might have faulted for a while, it’s back up again, guarded.

“I do live here, so yes, it’s me,” I offer a smile, and while I know it won’t make up for how I’ve been acting this past week I can at least hope it will be received as a peace offering, a sort of jester that I am ready to talk and maybe explain why I’ve been the way I have.

I can see her mask break a little as she smiles and her eyes crinkle, “Well yeah, I know that Sonnett, that’s kinda why I came here in the first place,” she takes a deep breath and then continues, “you and I, we need to-“ but then she’s faltering again, looking worried, unsure if she wants to finish her thought.

I let her off the hook by finishing the thought for her, “We do Kell, we definitely need to talk. I need to explain a few things I think.”

She returns my earlier soft smile, “I would like that if you have time that is.”

I put a finger up to tell her I just need a second and then disappear back into my dorm to return to my roommate, no sorry, my awesome-totally understanding-could room with no one better- roommate. I go to explain who was at the door, but by the soft smile and understanding eyes, she gives me I can tell she’s already overheard the conversation that was had.

“Go on, we can always talk later if you’d like to.”

“Thank you, I seriously owe you,” I go to grab a jacket from my bed and go to leave, but right before I leave I spin around and look back at her, “you really are the best, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told,” she winks at me while I roll my eyes, knowing that I’d probably regret giving ‘The Great Horan’ such a compliment.

“I’ll see you later Linds,” and with that, I finally head out of the door. I catch Kelley looking down at the ground with eyebrows tight together and her hands together. She looks up at me and it almost breaks me how insecure her eyes look. My overconfident and cocky teammate had always had an overwhelming amount of confidence radiating from her, but the person standing in front of me looked like a shadow of my bubbly teammate. I motion for her to follow me as we exit the dorm building and I lead her to a place on campus where we’ll be able to speak without any prying ears or eyes.

We don’t say anything as we talk, allowing the sounds of a relatively quiet weekend to fill the void. There’s a few people also walking around campus, but other than that no one moved in until classes start, which wouldn’t happen for another week. We arrive at the bench I had in mind and sit down. Kelley looks at me and is about to open her mouth to talk but I cut her off right before she has the chance to make a sound.

“No Kel, let me talk, I know you probably have a lot of questions, and I’ll try to answer as many as I can, but I have to explain something about my past first. I think it might clear up why I’ve been acting weird for the past week and about the whole thing that other night.”

I expect Kel to be caught off guard by my bluntness, but instead, she looks more curious and waits for me to continue.

I take another deep breath, _you can do this Em_ , and then start the story I thought I could leave behind.

“So there was this girl…”  
\---  
 _ **Sophmore Year of High School: On a Soccer Field**_  
I open my eyes and notice my coach standing in front of me. _Fuck_ , why did my head hurt so bad. Shit what was going on, why is everyone just looking at me.

“Are you okay?” My coach helps me up and starts walking me to the sideline.

“What do you mean? Of course, I’m fine, why are we going to the sideline,” I try to pull away but my coach has a hard grip on my wrist and it’s pretty obvious I’m not going anywhere.

He tells one of my teammates to go in for me and I can’t help but be more than a little pissed off that I’m being taken off the field. But I reluctantly follow him and sit next to my teammates.

“Hey, Em are you okay? I saw you hit the ground pretty hard.”

_Em? Who’s Em, and why is this girl looking at me? I didn’t hit my head._ And yet she’s looking at me expectingly as if I’m supposed to know what she’s talking about.

“I’m sorry, but who are you talking to?”I reply, trying to understand who Emily was and why she was talking to me. But it sounded familiar in a way, Emily, like I should know who that is, maybe she’s a friend or- I finally look up to see the girl staring at me, with her jaw dropped and completely dumbfounded.

And then it clicks. _Fuck I’m Emily._ And I already know why my head seems to be hurting as much as it does. It’s the dreaded word no one wants to hear.

Concussion.

So, not willing to admit that I have something that could keep me out of soccer for a month, I play it off.

“I’m just fuckin with you dude, of course, I’m good.” I see the relief wash over her face, and I know, that at least for now I have managed to fool her. I turn back to watch the soccer game and I try to focus on just simple facts that I need to get straight now, otherwise, somebody smarter than a seventeen-year-old is going to put together that something is wrong with the thing in my head that everyone doesn’t think I use anyway.

I continue to run through the major questions, my name, address, who my dad and mom are. I even manage to answer all my coach’s questions correctly before he tries and has me remember colors and them repeat them backward. It’s here that my façade starts to falter, and yet he doesn’t seem too bothered by it, allowing me to go back into the game and play. I manage to keep my head on straight, _even though I’m gay and my head feels like mush_ , and finish the rest of the game. I manage to fool everyone… Well almost everyone.

**Altera: Hey, how did your games go?**

I look down at my phone screen, Altera, well shit there’s no putting that one together. Other people had been texting me but I was able just to look up their name on facebook or Instagram and kind of make the connections of who they were. But this- well obviously I wasn’t going to be able to look this one up.

**Squirt: I’m sorry but who is this?**

I type the message out, knowing that it’ll probably give me away, but I just want to know who it is, and the pounding headache has only grown more annoying which causes me not to care if someone finds out about it or not.

**Altera: It’s me you doofus, Hannah. Come on now squirt what’s going on?**

I look Hannah up, and while I don’t seem to be in many of her posts, she’s completely littered on my page. Every other post is something about Hannah and me; how we went to a movie, or where it was her birthday or another where my eyes linger for far too long. She’s got her hand cupping my cheek and we’re looking at each other so softly. She’s got long brown hair and she stands only an inch or two about me, but she’s pretty. _Is this- are we?_ But I don’t finish the thought if there’s anything that I do know, it’s that I’m not gay. I’ve sat through enough Sunday mornings to know that was possibly the worst thing someone could be.

**Squirt: Sorry, I think someone just went and change your name in my phone for some reason, lol, they put it to Altera. Whatever that means, but the games went well! No complaints**

**Hannah: … Are you sure you’re okay Son.. you’re the one who set my name to that...  
Hannah: It means second self in Latin...   
Hannah: You’re messing with me right?**

_Well fuck, I’ve played myself for sure, way to go Sonnett._

I begin to type out a message about how I’m just messing around, that she got me and maybe just have a good laugh about it all. But then I find myself erasing it as soon as I’ve written it. Maybe it’s because I know I need help, maybe it’s because my headache is getting worse and it now feels like a man with a tiny hammer is hitting the inside of my head, harder and harder. But maybe, just maybe it’s because of the picture I saw of the two of us, and for some reason, I feel like I should trust this girl, that she’s not going to hurt me if I break. So that’s what I do

**Squirt: I’m not. I hit my head today and I think I have a concussion and nothings really making any sense.  
Squirt: I’m really sorry I’m just super confused and I’m not remembering a lot, and I’m scared.**

It should feel like a wave of relief, I’m admitting I need help, and I should feel safe. And when she replies saying that it’s going to be okay and that she’s got me, I do.

\---

**_Today: Sitting Outside On A Bench_ **

I can feel myself shaking as I recount how the beginning of the end started for me. I look down at my leg and see Kelley has placed her hand gently on my thigh, rubbing her thumb in circles. I meet her eyes and- well, I don’t think I’ve ever had somebody so attentive to me. Kelley, the one who normally is always making inappropriate jokes, the person who can’t sit still for more than ten seconds, that girl is looking back at me with the most attentive look I have ever seen. Her brown eyes are soft but pinpointed, and I find myself stumbling to recall what I was previously unfolding.

“So what happened?” Kel continues cautiously, knowing that she could be stepping on dangerous territory. She continues to rub circles on my leg, “Besides having a terrible concussion and being in the closet, it seems like Hannah was pretty understanding.”

“Well, yes,” I begin because this- this is going to be the hard part to get out. I feel my throat start tightening and my hands get clammy as my nerves skyrocket. But when I look up, I am once again met with the calm and attentive brown eyes of Kelley O’Hara, and I feel my heartbeat start to settle and I manage to gain control over my breathing once again.

“That’s what I thought was going to happen, but I showed up at school the next week and she just looked through me. As if we weren’t friends, hell Kel, she acted like I didn’t even exist. I might have well have been a ghost,” I’m crying now. _Great I probably look like a mess now._ I feel Kel reach up with one hand and wipe the tear that has fallen onto my cheek, while her other hand is has tightened on my leg. She’s trying to control whatever anger has surfaced from the part of my life I have shared with her, but it’s seeping through, even given her best constraints.

“That’s fucked up Em,” Kelley murmurs. There’s a newfound harshness to her voice too, I’m almost positive that if Hannah was here right now Kel would take the hand that was squeezing my leg, and give a solid right cut to Hannah’s face.

I laugh bitterly, as the worst memories come flooding back in, “Well it gets better,” I spat.

“But- but how?” Kelley’s shocked and I don’t blame her, I was shocked too when it all happened.

“So she ignored me, for two months, all the while I was concussed and failing my midterms,” I give a sheepish smile, “and then after church one day I grabbed her and made her talk to me.” It’s comes out soft, and I’m looking anywhere but at Kelley’s eyes because I don’t want her to see me like this. 

Weak. 

Vulnerable. 

Scared.

I take a deep breath in and continue, putting on the bravest face I can while I try and finish the story, “She tried to get out while we were praying, but I chased after her and told her we had to talk it out right here, right now.”

“What did she say?” Kelley has continued the comforting circles on my leg and has her other hand removed from my face and rubbing my arm. It’s nice, how attentive she is.

“Well, after meeting with one of the parents of the church. I sat there and she explains in really big and complicated words how she pretty much thought I had a lesbian crush on her,” I can’t help but laugh as the last words of my confession spill out, “And I ran, I didn’t even deny her at first because I was so in shock. That my best friend, would just one day rather pretend I didn’t exist than try and work it out with me. Even if it was true, which at the time I didn’t think it was, but she thought it would be better to just erase me altogether,” and tears are filling my eyes again and I’m sobbing into Kelley’s shoulder and just holding onto her arm, and she holds me. She allows me my time and just holds me through it all.

I don’t know how long I sit there, crying in Kelley’s arms, but eventual my tears dry and she’s still holding me, strong and comforting.

“Thank you,” she whispers when she sees that my crying has eased up, and she runs her fingers through my hair calming me even more.

I chuckle, “For what?” I turn my head to where it’s still laying on her shoulder but I’m looking into her eyes and giving my signature soft smile.

“For trusting me. This seemed like a traumatic time in your life, and I’m just honored that you shared it with me,” she returns my smile and then turns her attention back to running her fingers through my hair. She furrows her eyebrows as if she’s pondering something, and it’s cute, to see her like this. So caring and worried, and trying her best not to let me know that somethings bothering her.

“What is it Kel? I can tell something’s bothering you.”

“Well it’s just, and I don’t mean this in the wrong way-”

“Just spit it out Kel”

“Just,” she pauses again, debating on if she should say the next thought in her mind but cautiously continues, “why did you tell me?”

“That’s fair… I guess, I guess the whole thing last week just really scared me because ever since Hannah I push people away before they get to close. And we got close, quick Kel, it scared me,” I look up to see her reaction, and if there’s any hurt she’s masking it well. Instead, once again, Kelley surprises me. She’s calm and understanding and nodding along as if she completely understands.

“I just- can we slow down? Just for a little.”

“Em,” Kelley says.

“I love hanging out with you, it’s just been a lot.”

“Em,” her voice has now raised, in an attempt to get my attention.

“And I’m about to start classes with college and I’m nervous about soccer and-”

“EM,” Kelley yells and grabs me tightly.

“Yeah, Kel?” I ask.

“Friends. How about you and I just work on being friends?” And once again she’s smiling at me and being understanding and, gosh, could I ask for anything more?

“Yeah, Kel, friends.. friends sounds good to me.”

The soft brunette looks down softly at me, smiles, and then places her head back on top of mine as I lean on her shoulder again.

“Friends, I can do friends Sonnett.”

_Me too Kelley O’Hara, me too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! If y'all want to send me questions or anything hit up my tumblr: misplacedthoughtstroubledideas


	9. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LADIES AND GENTS BUT PROBABLY MOSTLY LADIES. I AM BACK. I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN. I WISH I HAD AN EXCUSE BUT THERE IS NONE BESIDES I'M A LAZY GIRL. Anywho, this COVID-19 thing is wack so what's up let's try to be better about writing! I wanted to include a little more in this chapter but just decided to publish this and then hopefully have another chapter up by the end of today or tomorrow!!

//Kelley’s POV//  
_Friends._ The word kept playing on repeat since that night. And it shouldn’t be hard, it shouldn’t be nagging me the same way that Alex has been nagging me to do everything and anything since Tobin has been staying glued to Christen’s side. It’s not like I hadn’t been told by someone they just wanted to be friends before, I mean it wasn’t a common occurrence considering I never allowed myself to stay around for too long, but it had happened a time or two. Hell, even more, if you counted the number of times a girl who was experimenting with her sexuality and eventually decided that she was just going to go back to her jock boyfriend. But I couldn’t get her soft smile and her green eyes out of my mind.

_And really how was I supposed to when they kept **haunting** me in the middle of the night?_

But after I had seen how broken she was when she traded away her secrets to me for the ability to just have a breath of fresh air, I knew that that’s what we had to be. _Friends._ So I continuously try to push any other thought out of my mind as I get ready for the fall quarter to begin at good ol’ Stanny. It helped that Alex kept me busy with her ever need too.

“KELL?” Alex looks at me as my thoughts and worries will once again have to be pushed away to handle my best friend.

“Huh, oh yeah, ummm- yeah sure Al that looks great,” I sputter out wondering how many times she had asked me for an opinion on the outfit she had on. _It must have been one too many by the way she rolls her eyes and walks back into her closet to change once more._

“That’s what you said about the last five outfits Kel. Are you even paying attention?” her voice is mumbled as she sorts through her _thousands_ of articles of clothes.

(Okay so maybe that’s an over-exaggeration, but still, it felt like she at least had a couple hundred)

“Al, did it ever occur to you, that you look stunning in anything that you put on?” I get off the half-made bed I was previously laying on and move to pull Alex away from her closet, knowing that we’ll be spending the last day of freedom here with her trying on every piece of clothing she owns if I don’t do something soon.

“And besides, when have you ever cared about your outfit for the first day of classes? It’s not like you’ve ever worn anything besides a t-shirt and soccer shorts before.” I point out as I manage to push her out of the closet, ( _haha, okay that one was unintentional, good one Kel_ ), and throw the usual Stanford tee and soccer shorts to change into.

Alex fumbles with the shirt and shorts and then looks down at her feet while she tries to make a hole in the floor with her foot. And for a moment I think she’s going to admit it, admit that maybe she had made a mistake with Tobin and that she needs help. But just as quickly as her insecurity rose it was gone again and replaced with a smug look and just another witty comment.

“Oh please Kel, you never know when you’re going to find your someone special on the first day of class,” she sneers it, but her eyes appear kind and I know she doesn’t mean any harm except just wanting to deflect the question I asked. I nod and allow her another moment of grace.

(At this point though it’s seemed as if I’ve only given her moments of grace, and with Alex you kind of have to.)

“Okay then hotshot, can we please do something else now? I’m starving and have been patiently sitting here waiting for you to offer to buy me food for my good behavior,” I smirk at her and give her the best puppy eyes I can.

Alex rolls her eyes at me once more before admitting defeat, “I guess you have been an _okay_ friend for today sooooo… Sure, let’s go grab our dinner.”

“YES! You’re the best girl someone could have Al, thank you so much!” I kiss her on the cheek and then rush to go find my shoes before planning my next tactic to get her to go to my favorite restaurant that’s thirty minutes away instead of someplace close by.

What I don’t notice is how defeated Alex looks when I turn away, her eyes dropping and façade breaking for a few moments as she breathes out the words she tries desperately not to believe, “No Kel, apparently I’m not.”

Much to Alex’s dismay and my happiness we end up traveling to my favorite restaurant which has the best burgers and fries in the state of California. The rest of the night is spent with Alex and I both recalling the stupid things we had done over the years, and just trying to get the other person to laugh harder than we both already were.

And it was nice. It was simple and sweet, and it was just exactly what it should’ve been.

Nice.

//

**_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_ **

I begrudgingly open my eyes and shift hit my damn watch that keeps reminding me that summer is officially over and that my junior year has begun. Once my half-aware self can put two and two together I turn the alarm off and just lay staring at the ceiling. Yay, the first day of classes. _But also actual yay because this friend thing seems to be going well._ I finally talk myself into getting out of bed, because I know if I don’t get out now I might go back into my deep slumber and miss the rest. I go and get ready for the day, making sure to be a quiet as I can knowing that any slight sound might awake Alex, and I wasn’t trying to face that demon today.

It’s when I start walking to the kitchen that I notice a smell of coffee and, is that, bacon? I shuffle forward not thinking much of it until I see Christen moving purposefully around in the kitchen making what looks like a full Sunday morning breakfast, I’m talking pancakes, bacon, eggs, the works, except it’s Monday, and wait a moment, Chris doesn’t live here….

_Tobin you sly dog…_

“Hey Press, whatcha cooking?” I slide behind her and grab a piece of bacon as I see Chris jump, clearly being in her own world earlier. When she does so though, her elbow goes back into my rib making me bend over and almost choke on the piece of bacon I was chewing.

“Oh shoot, I’m so sorry Kel, it’s just that I was cooking and didn’t hear you walk in and you caught me off guard and I’m just trying to cook all of this stuff at once and I want it to be perfect and-,” Christen starts spiraling.

“Chris, it’s okay. You barely tapped me I’m going to be fine. Butttttt,” I reach over her shoulder and grab a fresh pancake, “it is going to cost you.” She rolls her eyes at me as I do this, clearly unimpressed. ( _haha, unimPRESSed. Good one Kel and it’s only seven_ )

“Kelley I know as hell you aren’t stealing my breakfast,” Tobin says behind me as she tries to shuffle past me and make her way to Press. She ends up just pushing me out of the way more or less and then wraps her arms around Christen resting her chin on her shoulder.

“EWWWW gross guys it’s like barely daybreak I don’t need y’all to have your after-sex morning cuddles in the middle of my kitchen,” I scrunch my nose and grab a mug trying to escape this crowded kitchen with a cup of coffee.

“Oh, please Kell you’ve seen worse let’s not pretend,” Tobin laughs as she chuckles into Press’s neck. 

“Yeah, she has,” I almost spit my coffee as I see who has just walked down the hall.

“Press,” the voice is chilled to the bone and I’m a little stunned how even Christen’s voice is even when she replies.

“Morgan. Good morning. Would you like some coffee to get you out of this mood or is this just how you normally are?” Christen grabs Tobin’s hand as she does it and I’m just trying to hide my face behind the warm cup of coffee, quickly getting my stuff together so I can leave this warzone.

“No. Just when I wake up and unwelcomed guests are in my house,” Alex’s eyes are like daggers trying to pierce Christen’s calm exterior but Christen doesn’t seem to budge.

“She’s more than welcome Al, just grab a cup of coffee and ease up,” Tobin steps back from Press as she grabs a mug and fills it with coffee to hand to Alex.

And that’s exactly when I decided that as much as I’d like to watch this shitshow unfold I should probably just go. I make my exit right as I see a big eye roll from not only Alex but also Christen.

_Good luck Tobs, don’t know how you’re going to handle that one._

I start heading to my 9 am and pull out my phone to make my daily social checkups since I was unable to while drinking my coffee.

**Sonny: Hey… Sooooooooo, what if I told you I’m already swamped with homework**

I laugh, she did not take anyone’s advice and took Moylan, the only professor who gives out homework on syllabus week.

**Beer Pong Champ: Hmmmm, let me guess, you took Moylan…**

**Sonny: OMG! Yes! How did you know??  
Sonny: Have you been stalking me?  
Sonny: You’ve definitely been stalking me you weirdo :P**

I roll my eyes.

**Beer Pong Champ: No you dip, I just know everything always. Duh, I’m a genius.  
Beer Pong Champ: And lucky for you this genius kept all her Physics homework so it looks like you might be in luck**

**Sonny: Oh wow wow wow that is possibly the best news someone has told me this whole week!  
Sonny: I’m going to study at the library later, what do you say to a little study session?**

**Beer Pong Champ: Okay first off, it’s the beginning of the week so I don’t think that means as much as you think it does.  
Beer Pong Champ: And two, yes that sounds amazing! I need to get out of the house anyway. We’ve got some interesting dynamics going on. **

**Sonny: Okay awesome, we’ll I’m probably going to head there around 3 or something, so just come whenever!**

**Beer Pong Champ: Okay awesome, I get done with classes around 4 so I’ll meet you then!**

I put my phone away as I walk into my first class, excited for once that the school year had officially begun.

//

“Okay, make sure you stay on your research project this semester, I know right now you don’t have to do much to do, but if you don’t start until the end then you’re going to receive a failing grade”

I nod my head and start to pack up my things, excited that my last class is finally done and can head to the library to study with Em. Well, I mean I didn’t have much to study but I could sit there while Em figured out whatever she needed to.

**Beer Pong Champ: Hey I just got out of my class. I’m headed that way but stopping for coffee first, want any?**

**Sonny: Ugh, that sounds good but no I probably shouldn’t. Thanks though.**

**Sonny: Also hurry up I have no idea what I’m doing and I’m in desperate need of assistance.**

I chuckle and then continue to head towards the local coffee shop not too far from the library. I place an order for my Cortado and then decide on getting Em an iced coffee even though she said not to.

I walk into the library and notice the freshman sitting secluded in the corner with headphones. I walk quietly over and tap her on one shoulder then quickly go on the other side. She turns and then looks startled when she doesn’t see anyone and quickly turns the other way to see me smiling.

“Here, I know you didn’t ask for this but I decided to get it anyways,” I place the iced coffee down on the table and went to sit across from her, examining the papers that were sprawled across the table.

“Ah yes, wonderful mechanics, this stuff isn’t too bad,” I grab the page that Em is working on and start explaining a few of the formulas she’s going to need for the problem. We stay like this for a while; her working on her physics problems and me helping when need be, otherwise, I sit and just watch as her eyebrows furrow when she gets to a problem she’s unsure of but doesn’t want help yet, or how her eyes light up when she finally understands on of the concepts. It's peaceful, and while I normally remain hyperactive at all times, I find it surprisingly easy to maintain myself. She strangely calms me, and I’m not 100% sure if it worries me or makes me feel even more at home with her.

It takes about two hours in total before all the homework on the table has been completed.

“Yes!” Emily fist pumps into the air as she slams down her pencil and gets a nasty look from the librarian that was walking past us, “oops sorry,” she whispers as she realizes her volume. I can’t help but laugh at the little mistake the freshman has made.

“Oh shut up Kell,” Emily rolls her eyes at me and I just shrug helping her put up the papers that had overflown the small table we had spent these past two hours at. With our things packed we finally leave the library and start to walk towards the dorms. We walk in the silence for a little before I decided to break it.

“Are you excited about the game tomorrow?”

Em looks at her feet and takes a while before answering, “Yeah… I think I am.”

“Oh come on it’s your first collegiate game and you just ‘think’ you’re excited?” I push into her, “I expected a little more than that Sonnett.”

She looks at me and her eyes shift for a second, unsure, “I mean I don’t think I’ll even play you know? So, I don’t want to get too excited, and if I do play then I sure as hell don’t want to mess anything up for the team,” she looks away again as she finishes her thought.

I grab her shoulder and turn her, so we’re face to face, “Em,” she won’t look at me, “Em, look at me. You’re going to be fine. You probably won’t start, but I would be very surprised if you don’t play and you’re not going to mess anything up. Even on the off chance that you did, it’s not going to ruin anyone, at the end of the day, as hard as this might be to believe, it is just a game,” I smile at her and then continue forward. We don’t say anything else as we approach the dorm doors and she goes to scan her card so she’s able to get in. Before going through the door, she turns back and looks at me.

“Thank Kell, for everything today, I enjoyed it,” she pulls her classic soft smile and I can’t help but smile along.

“Of course, Em, had to get my community service in at some point this semester,” I flash a smile back at her as she rolls her eyes at my comment and then walks into the dorm without another word.

//

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**  
_Gameday_ I open my eyes and quickly shut off the alarm. I don’t want to be detected for what I do next. I quietly, oh so quietly, tiptoe my way down the hall and into Alex’s room. I creak the door open and peek my head through to locate my target.

She’s still sleeping.

Good.

I fully open the door, prepare myself, and then jump into her bed like a flying squirrel.

“HAPPY GAMEDAY ALEX!!!!” I shout as loud as I possibly can while shaking the bed and waking her up. 

“KELLEY I SWEAR TO GOD YOU DO THIS EVERY YEAR AND EVERY YEAR I THREATEN TO KILL YOU. HOW DID YOU GET INTO THIS SCHOOL AND YET REMAIN TO BE SO DUMB?!?!?!” Alex shouts back at me while trying to do everything and anything to get me off of her.

But as she said, I do this every year so I already know all her tricks and just cuddle close beside her, “Oh please Alex you know you love it.” I place a friendly peck on her cheek before we hear another set of footsteps thundering down the hallway.

“GUYS WAIT FOR ME,” Tobin booms before rounding the corner to Alex’s room and jumping onto the two of us in bed.

I can’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Tobin moves over so shes on the other side of Alex and just has a doppy goofy grin on her that reminds me of all the times before this that we’ve performed the same ritual. Tobin props herself up on her arms and leans over Alex to plant a quick kiss on my cheek, “One for you,” and then she leans down to Alex, “and another for you my lady,” as she plants another slightly longer, _I’m not jealous just making observations_ , kiss to Alex’s cheek. I can feel the heat radiating off of Alex’s face as she blushes.

“Alright! Time for waffles and eggs!” Tobin bounds up and heads towards the kitchen.

“No Tobin!! Pancakes! I want pancakes!!!” I get up to run after her, but as I reach the door I turn back to focus on Al.

She looks up, smiling at me but raising one of her eyebrows as if to question why I could be sticking around. I roll my eyes as we have this silent, almost forbidden, conversation between us.

“Happy gameday Kel,” she softly speaks, dismissing me for now but the look in her eyes ensure that it’s not without a promise to pick up the conversation later.

I smile sympathetically at her, “Happy gameday Al, now excuse me while I try and go make sure Tobin doesn’t burn down our kitchen like she almost did last time.”

“I CAN HEAR YOU,” Tobin booms from the kitchen.

I laugh, turn back to Alex and wink, and then speed off to the kitchen, because while Tobin is incredibly talented on the soccer field, she seems to lack the basic human function of making edible food. 

//

The locker room is booming when we walk in. Crystal has her music on blast with the speaker and the lights are turned off red and green LED lights spiraling from the speaker.

“HELL YEAH IT’S GAMEDAY,” I yell as I enter into the locker room and start dancing to the music playing. I spot Em sitting in her locker zoned in and focused. _What a shame if someone was to ruin that._ I make my way over to her and start dancing in front of her until she finally looks up.

_Baby, this is what you came for_

I mouth the words to her as I point her and pull her up to dance with me.

_Lightning strikes every time she moves_

I lick my lips and run my finger across her chin. I can see her pupils are dilating and she smiles. _Good, she’s getting out of her own head._

I tilt her chin up with my thumb and see her eyes drag from looking at me dancing to finally meeting my eyes. When they finally meet mine I wink at her and lean in so I’m right next to her ear.

“Loosen up Sonny, it’s going to be okay. Enjoy yourself.” I pull back, smile and wink at her once more before I join Ash and Crystal in the dance circle they’re starting to form.

It’s gameday baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go! Hopefully, this game goes well right? (; For real though I miss playing sports and I'd give a lot of things to be sitting in a locker room right now getting ready for a game or practice. Please please please leave some comments and hit my Tumblr up. No like really, flood it with asks, I'm super bored. Tumblr: misplacedthoughtstroubledideas


	10. waffles and candy, this should be easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen,, listen. I could fill this with how I'm going to be better about updating. But I'd rather not lie and honestly, the inspiration for writing comes out of nowhere so this is where we're at. I don't know what else to say... Also the NWSL tournament.. interested to see how that one works
> 
> Enjoy!!!

//Emily’s POV//  
My first college game could have gone about as well as one would expect. _Okay okay okay, you got it out of me… so it went **GREAT**._ I didn’t start, but I wasn’t expecting to, and when it got around to the fiftieth minute of the game Coach told me to start warming up and that I was going in for Kelley. We already had a good enough lead that I wasn’t too worried about messing anything up. I did what I was told to by Becky and Lys and it seemed to all go over smoothly. Linds got in the game too and did amazing. She even managed to get herself a goal which put the game just out of reach for Penn State, ensuring us the win. Coach had a few things she wanted to say to us before we went back to the locker room to shower and change but after that, we were scotch free!

I talked with Linds, Sammy, and Rose on the way back to the locker room, recounting our first real college game and getting excited at the thought of what the rest of the season might bring.

“And then THE GREAT HORAN took one of the best shots I’ve seen in my life. I don’t know how you managed to hit such a banger like that thirty-five yards out Linds,” Sammy exclaimed as she wildly moved her arms around and recalled Lindsey’s goal along with the new nickname that the announcer had given her. One we weren’t going to let her live down for a while. What good ol’ Samantha failed to realized as she sporadically swung her arms around was the queen bee Alex Morgan walking behind her. 

“Sammy, I know you’re over the moon excited about your first game, but for the love of God watch where you’re swinging those ridiculous long limbs of yours,” Alex walked past us to ensure she would get accidentally knocked out by the “Tower of Power”.

_Okay seriously though, whoever was announcing should get a raise with all of these good nicknames he’s been giving people._

After we get into the locker room everyone seems in a rush to get changed and back to their apartments or dorms. It was getting late and we still had class tomorrow. Becky debriefed us about the game and mentioned that Friday we would be having a team movie night at her house and while it wasn’t required she encouraged everyone that had the time to attend so we could get in as much team bonding as we could before conference play.

Linds, Sammy, Rose, and I dragged ourselves back up to the dorm and said our quick goodbyes before retiring back to our dorms. Lindsey flopped on the mattress as soon as she entered the room and I followed suit. After a few moments of silence, I heard her murmur something, but couldn’t quite make out the words.

“What was that Linds?”

“I was just saying that I can’t believe we played our first game,” Lindsey propped up so, while I couldn’t see her in the darkness of our room, I knew she was facing me.

I continued to stare at the ceiling, “It was wild wasn’t it?”

A pause.

“I’m glad you’re my roommate Linds,” a confession, a moment of vulnerability that’s hard for me. I don’t want to admit it, I don’t want to be seen as soft, and while most people wouldn’t flinch at something so simple as admitting their enjoyment of a person, it’s always been harder than it should have for me.

“I’m glad you are too Dasani,” another pause, “Go to sleep my dude, you can bother me with your confession of love tomorrow.”

I throw a pillow across the room at her and we both chuckle before retreating to the silence and sleep. I’m almost completely asleep with I feel a slight vibration and see the glow of my phone illuminate.

**Beer Pong Champ: Hey, I know it’s late and you’re probably asleep BUT… good game today kiddo. Keep that up and you might be coming for my spot (; But goodnighttttt, I’ll see you tomorrow.**

I can feel the big goofy grin spread across my face like I’m a kid who just figured out what a candy store was. _Listen I don’t have to have any chill when it’s pitch dark in my room and Linds is snoring louder than anyone I’ve ever known._

**Sonny: I could never take THE Kelley O’Hara’s spot. But maybe just watch your back.. you know.. just in case I do (; I’ll see you tomorrow Kel**

//

My first week of college seemed to fly by faster than I knew possible. Physics with Moylan only seemed to get worse, but those classes only met Mondays and Wednesdays, meaning I spent both of those nights in the library stressing about homework until Kelley inevitably ended up sitting across from me with coffees in hand.

_Okay, but really, who drinks coffee at 5 pm. If I didn’t think she was crazy before, I do now… but then again she always brings me a cup and I drink it too,, so I guess I can't judge._

Soccer practice seemed to be the most normal thing about my routine when I thought it would be the worst. Even at a collegiate level soccer still seemed to be soccer. _Well except now I kept staring at a certain someone in the locker room… Don’t judge me you’d stare too,, even if you wouldn’t I don’t need this judgment._ Practices are going well, Coach normally splits up the defense, midfielders, and forwards, so I spend the majority of my time with THE Becky Sauerbrunn telling me what I’m doing right and wrong and little ways to improve my positioning. I think that’s probably the biggest difference between high school and college. I am learning WAY more about soccer than I honestly thought was possible. Who knew the difference in a few feet from the sideline was such a big deal,, BUT LET ME TELL YOU IT IS.

But my days ebb and flow out of that same routine until finally, it’s Friday. A fact I was made aware of when the Tower of Power and her trusty sidekick Rose decided to barge into Linds and I’s dorm room screaming.

“GUYS WAKE UP IT’S FRIIIIIIIIIDAYYYYYYYYY,” Sam screams as I can hear our door slam behind her.

I roll over slightly and attempt to rub the sleep out of my eyes, barely processing what’s going on or why either of the girls standing in my dorm thought it’d be a good idea to come barging in when it’s the first day that neither Linds or I have a morning class. I’m about to give good ol’ Samuel a piece of my mind when I see Lindsey is already about five steps ahead of me, not only throwing her pillow but also her shinguards and an extra pair of cleats at poor Sammy.

“WHY ON GOD’S GREEN EARTH DID YOU JUST WAKE US UP SAMANTHA? WHY, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DID YOU THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA??” Lindsey is now out of her bed and is pulling her other pillow behind her head and she goes to smack Sammy again. Rose, who is now hiding behind the six-foot girl in hopes of escaping the wrath of the Great Horan, looks at me wide-eyed with her mouth slightly ajar. I can’t help but chuckle at the scene.

“Linds, Linds,, LINDS,” Sam booms finally holding Lindsey away from her with one arm like an older sibling would to their younger, more childish, counterpart, “settle down for a bit. We were coming to see if you’d like to join us and a few of the others from the team for some breakfast.”

I see Rose’s pale face peak about Sam’s side from her hiding place, “Yeah we didn’t think the two of you would still be sound asleep at 9:30 in the morning. Just thought we’d include you.”

_Oh shit it’s already 9:30? Not by any means was that super late, but still, after getting up at 7 or earlier every morning I didn’t expect my body to allow me to sleep any later._ I check my phone just to see if the two of them are telling the truth, and sure enough, the clock reads 9:43 am. Oh. And there seem to be 5 missed messages from the fiery brunette herself.

**  
7:30 - Beer Pong Champ: Good morning Sonny, would you and Linds like to accompany us to a Friday ritual breakfast?**

**7:50 – Beer Pong Champ: Okay so the question was just a formality, you have to come it’s not a choice.**

**7:55 - Beer Pong Champ: Plus I’d like to have someone else to talk to besides Alex, she’s been driving me up a wall lately**

**8:30 - Beer Pong Champ: Son..? Did I do something? You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, I just thought it’d be fun. You can say no…**

**9:30 - Beer Pong Champ: Alright we’ll we’re going at 9:30 if you want to come… if not I get it, I’ll see you at the team hangout tonight :/**

And now it makes sense why Rose and Sam had come barrelling into our room. I’d bet all the money I had in the bank, _which is like at least $20_ , that Kelley had said something to them about checking to see if Linds and I wanted to come. Cute.

**Sonny: Hey! So sorry Linds and I literally just woke up due to the two servants you sent to do your dirty work.**

**Sonny: Oh and btw, there are much better ways to be woken up if you want me to do something next time. Don’t send tweedled dee and tweedled dumb, I’d much rather wake up to you (;**

_What?? She was more than desperate in her texts and I was feeling a little flirty. Sue me._

The response is almost immediate.

**Beer Pong Champ: Wow, didn’t know you were that type of girl Sonnett.**

**Beer Pong Champ: So you want me to do my own dirty work next time? With Lindsey there?**

**Beer Pong Champ: Noted Champ ;)**

I can feel my cheeks turn rosy red at the thought of Kelley waking me up. _I wonder what it would feel like to have her lips on my neck, slowly making their way down my body getting closer to…_

“SON!” My head snaps up from my phone and I look up to see Sammy and Rose have left the room and it’s just Lindsey who has already changed clothes and is looking at me expectantly. She shakes her head and brings her hand up to rub her forehead.

“You didn’t hear a single word I just said, did you?” I shake my head slowly as if I’m getting scolded by my mother and hear Lindsey let out a soft chuckle, “Just get dressed Son, we’re going for breakfast.”

//

After I had gotten dressed we went downstairs to find Kelley and Alex waiting for us. Alex had made some side comment about us taking forever which I would have fired a snarky reply back at if Kelley hadn’t been looking at me like she was undressing me right there. _Jesus I’ve been awake for like ten minutes, I should not be this turned on._

“No comeback Em?” Kelley turns towards the passenger seat as she says it. Her eyes flicker up and down once, quickly meeting mine, wets her bottom lip, and then once more her eyes flicker up and down again. Smirking, “That’s a shame, I thought you were wittier than that.” AND LIKE NOTHING EVEN HAPPENED she turns around to face the front and picks up what I assume she and Alex were talking about before Linds and I had gotten there. And while the whole interaction would have been keeping me on edge for a little I would’ve been fine with the casual flirting. Except. **EXCEPT.** I turned to face Lindsey and she has the biggest smirk on her face with one eyebrow raised. _Fuck._ I already know a conversation is going to follow this and while I had told Lindsey about what had happened in high school, I’m not sure I’m ready to completely admit my attraction the Kelley to her. After all, Kelley and I had agreed to be FRIENDS. Per my request, and Linds knew that. So was this going back on my word? Whatever. No one should have to think this much just thirty minutes after waking up. No one.

//

Waffles. That’s it. That’s all I have for you. Kelley and Alex had taken us to this diner that was all the rave, and for good reason too. THE WAFFLES. I’ve never had a waffle melt in my mouth before, but this one? Fuck this one did. Mixed in the god sent waffle was chocolate and peanut butter chips, and my God. It was heaven-sent. But as Newton said. For every action, there was an opposite and equal reaction. And if these waffles were heaven-sent then I swear Kelley O’Hara must have come straight from hell.

//

Breakfast had gone well, we were late, which our good friend Alex Morgan continued to remind us was Linds and I’s fault. But after the few jabs, Alex had settled in. They dropped us back off at the dorm with promises to pick us up later tonight for the team movie and hangout. Lindsey and I made our way back up to the dorm.

“So that was interesting.”

“Hmm?” I turn around to try and figure out what Lindsey could be talking about, “I mean yeah the waffles were to die for, but I don’t think it was anything too crazy.”

“Don’t play dumb Son, you know what I’m talking about,” and she’s got that dumbass smirk on her face once more. I swear a knowing smirk should be illegal. I think that law would solve all of my problems.

“Nope,” I pop the P, “Sorry Linds girl you’re going to have to be a tad more specific.” I turn and sit down at our desk, hoping that I’ll be able to put on my headphones before this conversation goes any further than I want it to.

“Oh sorry, of course, Sonny, I was just curious if you’d care to explain why our good _friend_ Kelley O’Hara decided to eye fuck you as soon as we got in the car. You know, no biggy, just wanted to know if you’d care to explain that.”

_Nope, headphones didn’t go on in time._

“Hmm.. weird that you’d say that Linds, I’m still not sure what you’re talking about,” I don’t turn to her, I don’t want to give myself away just yet by how red I’m sure my face is.

“Okay, no big deal then I get it.”

_NO FUCKING WAY??! IM OFF THE HOOK THAT EASY. Man, God bless Emily Sonnett I guess._

“Hey, Kell! What’s up?” I turn to see no other than my TRAITOR of a best friend on the phone. With the biggest smirk of her goddamn life.

_So God did not bless me. Noted._

“I just had a ques-” and I’m out of my seat and across the room before my annoying traitor of a roommate gets another word out. I snatch the phone out of her hand and Linds just starts laughing her ass off.

“Hey Kell Bell, sorry that Lindsey bothered you. She was just being a really funny gal and was wondering if you were still picking us up tonight even though I TOLD HER that you most definitely were! So that’s all we need. Thank you very much for your precious time and I hope to ride O’Hara’s services soon!” I word vomit into the phone not thinking at all just trying to get out of the exceedingly bad situation that could’ve occurred. I hang up the phone before Kell can say another word and turn to Lindsey who has the biggest shit-eating grin I’ve seen in my life.

“Oh, you hope to ride O’Hara soon do you now Sonny? I bet you’d ride her all night if she left you,” Lindsey barely gets the jab out before she’s once again laughing her ass off at my misfortune. And while I want to hit her with all of the things for CALLING UP KELLEY AND WAS ABOUT TO ASK WHY SHE WAS “EYE-FUCKING” ME…. I can’t help but start to laugh with her.

“Fuck did I say that?” still giggling I bring my hand to my face, “God damnit Linds! I can’t believe you called her!! You’re the worst I’m never telling you anything ever again.” I cross my arms like I’m a five-year-old who was just told they couldn’t get ice cream and give my best friend the best puppy eyes I can muster. 

“That’s what got us here in the first place Sonny, so I wouldn’t do that,” Lindsey finally calms down from her laughing and signs, “Alright dude, spill.”

“Well I mean,” I look down at my hand and start nervously popping my knuckles, “there’s not too much to tell.” I pause again hoping even after all of this Lindsey will bail me out. But instead, I’m met with raised eyebrows and a questioning look.

“I don’t know…. Maybe I have been flirtingjustalittlebitwho’stosay,” I rush through the last part of the sentence in hopes that if I say it quick enough Linds will just nod her head and go along with my indistinguishable gibberish. 

_No such luck._

“OOOOOOH SONNY’S GOT A CRUSHHHHH,” Lindsey pushes into me which I scoff at her excitement of it all.

“Whatever, it’s no big deal,” I shrink as I say it.

_See, let me inform you of a very important lesson that everyone in the history of having a crush should know. Having a crush can be great. But most times, having a crush on someone is the absolute worst thing that could ever happen to a human being. I swear crushes were probably created during the medieval times or something as a way or torture. It makes you feel all weird and giddy and also self-conscious but wonderful? There are too many feelings and it just seems like it’s always a lot more work than it should be. So that is my piece on that... Okay back to my wonderful life._

//

Kelley comes and picks us up around 7:30 with an incredibly stressed looking Alex.

“HURRY UP NEWBIES,” Alex yells out the car to us. Linds and I pick it up to at least a little jog and slide into our respective seats.

“I swear Kelley O’Hara if we’re late because of you, you’ll..”

“I’ll never hear the end of it, yes yes I know princess Alex. I don’t think I’ll hear the end of it even if we get there five minutes early.. like we will, just because it’s not thirty minutes early like you always insist on. Really Al? How did you get so popular without following the “it’s cool to be late” policy?” Kelley retorts back with a smirk on her face. I can’t help but giggle, which earns me a death glare from Alex but is worth it from how Kelley’s smirk turns into a smile.

//

We get to Becky’s house, _ten minutes early I might add_ , and from the music playing in the background, I can hear the title scene of Harry Potter. Oh, I bet that Rose is going to be ecstatic. 

I walk into the kitchen looking for some popcorn, or some kind of snack before everyone gets there and there’s nothing left. I know how soccer girls work.

“Hey kiddo, how was your first week of classes?” Tobin asks me as she’s sitting on the island counter swinging her legs making it questionable on who should be calling who kiddo.

“It was really good actually! Although it seems like the days just keep going faster and faster.”

She chuckles, “Yeah.. it doesn’t ever seem to slow down either..” she pauses and looks deep in thought for a moment, “Hey, wanna see where Becky hides all the good snacks?” I nod my head, damn week one and I’m already getting all the tricks of the trade? Me? A stud. Tobin opens the cabinets underneath the sink, “She always hides them here because everyone just thinks there will just be cleaning supplies.” Tobin turns back to me and has a pack of skittles and Reese's peanut butter cups in her hand.

“Don’t tell anyone I told you though, this will be our little secret,” Tobin winks at me and hands me the candy.

“HEY GUYS SAVE SOME SNACKS FOR OTHER PEOPLE,” Becky yells from the other room. Tobin and I shrug at each other. I stick the candy in the waistband of my pants and cover it with my shirt so no one will be any the wiser and follow Tobs to the main room. I notice that everyone seems to have settled into their positions. I go to make my way to Linds but am cut off by Rose who slides real quick to the place I was going to sit. I go to kick her but she manages to squirm out of the way and smirks at me.

“Loser’s weepers Son, maybe next time don’t spend so long in the kitchen,” Rose sticks her tongue out. I roll my eyes and then begin scanning the room in hopes of another spot. And of course, _of courseeeeee_ , Kelley’s eyes have met mine and she’s laying out on the couch-made-bed patting the spot next to her. _Well, that’s good enough for me. _I move over to where Kelley is laying and worm my way past Alex who just gives me a look while laying down next to Kel. I get settled just in time as Becky dims the lights and starts the movie. Kelley lifts the blanket she has over her as to suggest I get under it with her, and while I am a southern belle, who would I be to deny this request.__

__I whisper into Kelley’s ear, “Hey thanks for saving me a spot, I’m going to kill Rose. ‘Losers weepers, who even says that?” Kelley just chuckles and nods along._ _

__“I uh-“ I reach down into my pants, _Jesus Christ not like that. Get your head out of the gutter_ , and grab the candy that Tobin had blessed me with all while Kelley is looking at me curiously,”- I’d be more than happy to share this if you want some.”_ _

__It’s hard to tell, but Kelley’s eyes light up once I show her the candy, “Oh shit Son,” she breaths out and throws her head back as she softly laughs to herself, “I had no idea what you were doing but yes I’d love some.”_ _

__I can’t help but sneer back, “I know this isn’t what you were hoping when you were thinking about getting into my pants, but it’ll have to do for now.”_ _

__Kelley makes an audible, loud gasp._ _

__Becky whips her head around, “O’Hara hush, some of us are trying to watch a movie.”_ _

__While it’s now pretty dark in the room, I can still see how red her cheeks are getting._ _

__“Cat got your tongue Kel? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this quite,” I whisper in her ear again, allowing my lips to linger a little closer than they probably should and since we’re all squashed together I can feel the goosebumps on Kelley’s leg, and I don’t know what’s gotten into me but I feel brave, happy that I have control over this conversation, happy I have this effect on Kelley. Kelley turns and looks at me as her tongue runs over her bottom lip and she holds her lip there with her teeth. She lazily pops another Skittle into her mouth trying to not give me any satisfaction. _Alright, you want to play coy?_ I lay back so I’m facing the TV but take my right hand and place it so it’s sitting just above Kelley’s waistband. _I can play coy._ I hear her take another sharp intake of breath as my thumb brushes her shirt up slightly and then hooks into her shorts. It doesn’t last long however as Kelley’s hand is quickly removing my hand from its current position and interlacing her fingers with mine as she leads it back to my thigh._ _

__“Really Sonnett?” She hisses into my ear, “right now, while we’re surrounded by quite literally every single person on our team. _That’s_ when you decide you want to test how quiet I can be?”_ _

__And if I hadn’t been looking at Kelley I would have assumed by her tone that I had once again fucked it up, misread the situation, and taken it way too far. But luckily for me when I turned to face her I could see her lips were pursed and eyes had gone dark while they stared at me. I felt way too hot, all of a sudden the covers seemed unnecessary and it was hotter than a summer’s day down South. I thickly swallowed as I didn’t dare to break eye contact._ _

__Kelley looks down at my lips once more before shaking her head and grabbing another Skittle from her chest and popping it in her mouth._ _

__“You’re going to be the death of me, I swear,” and with that, she turns her attention back to the movie, but leaves her hand covering mine. For the rest of the night, Kelley seems to have made it her mission to mindlessly trace small circles into my skin, occasionally brushing underneath the bottom of my shorts. Each time I take a quick inhale, which is followed by her thumb pressing into my ever so slightly as if she wants to non-verbally remind me to be quiet. Payback’s a bitch._ _

___Hard to be the death of you Kell if you kill me first._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think? Let me know at misplacedshotsandtroubledideas on Tumblr (;
> 
> Or in the comments, I'm not picky.


End file.
